O Grande Torneio Tribruxo
by A.B.M.Potter
Summary: Tudo foi armado, seria porque o mestre do pai dele queria matá-lo?, provavelmente, mas não se importava não agora...FINALLY DONE
1. Prólogo

**O Grande Torneio Tribruxo**

**Essa fic é slash se não sabe o que não leia, se sabe divirta-se!**

**HOLAAAAAA! Eu sei que já faz um tempinho que eu não posto Wolf Love mas é que eu ainda to na metade e fiquei sem inspiração, e depois veio essa maldita semana de prova! JESUS!**

* * *

**:-: Prógolo:-:**

- Atenção! Atenção! – dizia Dumbledore tentando acalmar e chamar a atenção dos alunos, estavam muito emocionados com a entrada fabulosa dos alunos do Instituto Durmstrang, e estonteados pela beleza das damas de Deauxbatons – Este ano Hogwarts será a escola anfitriã do Grande Torneio Tribruxo – Toda as mesas, menos a da Sonserina, explodiram em aplausos – Depois do Banquete irei explicar as regras do Torneio, agora sejam muito Bem Vindos rapazes e moças! Se sintam em casa!

A animação era tanta que chegava a ser uma algazarra, todos estavam muito animados com o Torneio Tribruxo, principalmente Jorge e Fred.

-Dizem que para participar do Torneio tem que ter mais de 16!- disse Jorge um pouco tristonho.

-Nada que uma poção do envelhecimento não resolva- disse Fred,e ambos começaram a discutir sobre que poção iam roubar do armário de Snape, o Mestre das Poções.

Harry não se sentia a vontade com aquela algazarra toda, terminou de comer e saiu o Salão Principal,sem dar nenhum justificativa, nem a Rony, e muito menos a Hermione, que tagarelava sem parar sobre o que tinha lido sobre o Torneio. Pensou em ir para seu dormitório, mas decidiu sair para caminhar. Já era noite, uma linda noite de Lua cheia, decidiu não passar pela orla da Floresta Proibida, porque podia dar de cara com um lobisomem ou com o guada-caças do colégio, Hagrid, e ai sim, estaria encrencado. Então decidiu ir ao lago, onde nas noites de Lua cheia as Ninfas e Náiades [1] ficavam tomando banho de lua e conversando.

Quando chegou se deparou com um ser, que primeiramente pensou ser uma ninfa, encostado num arvore. Possuía um rosto arredondado, um nariz arrebitado, olhos grandes e azuis, cabelos curtos e loiros, quase brancos. Sua pele era alva como neve, e com a luz da Lua parecia ainda mais pálida. Harry ficou hipnotizado pelo belo ser em sua frente, até que o mesmo o olhou e disse:

-Noite Potter – e voltou a olhar para Lua, depois de alguns segundos o Grifinorio percebeu quem era pela voz.

-Noite Malfoy – e encostou-se a uma árvore a dois metros de distância do Sonserino, e ficaram olhando para a Lua, até que Draco quebrou o silêncio:

-Hey Potter, você vai participar do Tornei Tribruxo?- disse sem tirar os olhos da Lua.

-Não, e você? – disse olhando para Draco, que olhou para um par de Náiades brincando na água, e ele escondeu simplesmente:

- Não. - disse olhando para Harry – Bem, vou voltar para o castelo, cuidado com os lobisomens – e se foi.

Harry ficou mais alguns minutos olhando para Lua, e decidiu seguir o Malfoy. Chegou ao castelo, e viu uma algazarra numa Sala. Tentou ver o que se passava, e viu uma incrível taça, ela era bem maior que uma taça normal, e em vez de líquido esse cálice tinha uma incrível chama azul saindo de seu interior. E ouviu o diretor explicar as regras do torneio, tentou achar os seus amigos entre a multidão, e com muita dificuldade passou por entre os alunos, avistou seus amigos e foi para perto deles.

-Esse torneio será um pouco diferente dos outros, para quem participou anteriormente, este será realizado em duplas. Cada dupla escreverá os nomes um papel, e o jogará na taça. Só que ambos os participantes tem de ter acima de 16 anos. No torneio serão realizadas provas para decidimos que Escola irá ganhar! Vocês têm até o final desta semana para se escrever!– Nessa hora o salão inteiro explodiu em aplausos, um aluno ficou tão empolgado que esbarrou tão forte em Harry que seus óculos caíram.

-Ai meu Deus!- Harry ficou a procurar os óculos em meio aos pés da multidão, sem conseguir enxergar nada. Então sentiu alguma coisa tocar sua cabeça. Pôs a mão no objeto e percebeu que eram seus óculos, e foi agradecer o bom samaritano que tinha lhe ajudado: fora Draco Malfoy, ficou sem fôlego quando viu Draco arquear uma sobrancelha.

-O-obrigado Malfoy – Draco deu de ombros.

-De nada Potter- e se virou procurando por alguém, quando avistou foi em direção a pessoa, mas Harry o perdeu de vista por causa da multidão.

Ficou parado olhando na direção que Draco seguira até alguém o puxar pelo braço, e começar a tagarelar, falando que tinham que voltar para a Sala Comunial da Grifinória para estudar, nem se virou para ver quem era, sabia que era Mione. Não questionou apenas a seguiu e fingiu entender tudo que Mione falava.

o.o.o

Faltavam três dias para o sorteio dos candidatos, e Jorge e Fred tiveram a seguinte ideia: Tomar uma poção do envelhecimento e passar, ou melhor, pular, a barreira mágica que rodeava a Taça, e sair antes da poção perder o efeito.

Nessa hora alguns curiosos se reuniram na sala para ver o grande feito, ou a maior burrada, do ano.

-Vamos lá! No três! – e tomaram a poção – 1, 2, 3! – pularam jogaram o papel no fogo, na mesma hora o cálice mudou de azul para vermelho, houve uma explosão, num segundo Jorge e Fred estavam na barreira mágica jovens, no outros estavam no chão, fora da barreira, velhos.

Algumas pessoas riram, e outras foram ajudar à levados para o Madame Pomfrey.

-Não foi à toa que Dumbledore disse que o Torneio era só para maiores de 16, ele pôs uma barreira mágica para os espertinhos que tentam fazer essa burrada se darem mal. – disse Hermione.

o.o.o

-Agora iremos sortear os participantes do Torneio Tribruxo!- o Salão inteiro explodiu em aplausos, finalmente era o final da semana e todos estavam muito empolgados para saber quais seriam as duplas, então o Cálice ficou vermelho e houve uma pequena explosão. Um papelzinho meio queimado saiu voando e foi em direção a diretora de Beauxbatons, ela o pegou e entregou a Dumbledore. Ele leu e anunciou a dupla:

- Da Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour e Monique Rodegueri [2]!- as moças de Beauxbatons bateram palmas e vivas, e duas moças mais velhas se levantaram, uma loira de olhos azuis, não muito alta, e a outra era uma alta morena de olhos escarlates, ambas fora em direção a Dumbledore, fizeram uma reverencia formal e pegaram o papel. Ficaram a frente de sua diretora.

Houve outra explosão, dessa vez o papel voou em direção ao diretor do Instituto Durmstrang. O senhor pegou o papel e o entregou a Dumbledore, o diretor leu os nomes e anunciou em voz alta:

-Do Instituto Durmstrang de Artes Mágicas, Vitor Krum e Gregório Molovot [3]!- Os rapezes de Durstrang, bateram palmas, e berraram em varias línguas diferentes, mas deu para ver que estavam comemorando. Dois rapazes saíram em meio a multidão, um era uma armário, de tão alto, também tinha a cabeça raspada, olhos negros como a noite, o outro era baixinho e loiro, tinha olhos incrivelmente azuis, ambos caminhar até Dumbledore, pegaram o papel e ficaram a frente de seu diretor.

Então ouve um silêncio na sala, todos ficaram curiosos, alguns alunos de Hogwarts se entreolharam e cochicharam coisas imbecis como "Será que ninguém teve coragem de se escrever?", ou," Será que ninguém foi escolhido?". Então o Cálice tomou um verde esmeralda e cuspiu uma papel, Dumbledore o pegou no ar ainda em chamas, leu os nomes e Anunciou:

-Bem, deve ter ocorrido algum erro, essa dupla não pode participar pela idade, - se virou para o cálice, quando fez menção de pegar a varinha, a chama do Cálice se tornou negra e se apagou. Alguns professores se entreolhavam estavam ficando preocupados, os alunos, igualmente. Então Dumbledore anunciou:

-Então seja o que Merlin quiser, De Hogwarts Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy!

**

* * *

**

******[1] – Ninfas e Naidades são seres mitológicos , uma ninfa é um espírito da natureza, uma Náiade é uma Ninfa aquática, grande mudança né? -.-**

**[2] **- **Monique Rodegueri é uma menina que eu inventei não sei nem de onde eu tirei esse nome. O.o**

**[3] - Gregório Molovot igual ao item anterior. ^-^**

* * *

**Bem bem, essa fic vai ter 4 capitulos, 5 contando com este, e se eu for muito boazinha eu penso em fazer um epilogo! XD**

**Please Rewies!!!**

**Obrigada por lerem!!**


	2. A Primeira Tarefa

**Essa fic é slash se não sabe o que não leia, se sabe divirta-se!**

**Bem, esse cap é dedicado a um menino que não para de me enxer a paciência! Eita coizinha chata, satisfeito Thii?

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

**:-: A Primeira Prova:-:**

Quando foi dito o nome da dupla todos os alunos, sem exceção, fizeram silêncio. Rony e Hermione olharam para Harry, que estava olhando para o diretor. Draco se levantou e ficou a metralhar Dumbledore com os olhos, o diretor pode sentir que o clima estava pesado. Então disse:

- Bem, o sorteio acabou! Todos os alunos! De volta para suas aulas! E vocês- disse se voltando para os professores- vão trabalhar! Pago vocês para que?!

A sala foi se esvaziado aos poucos, até que sobrou apenas os dois trios, Harry, Ron e Mione, e, Draco, Pancy e Blaise. Então o Diretor pediu para que eles lhe acompanhassem, para poderem discutir sobre a questão devidamente.

Chegaram até um grifo de pedra, Dumbledore disse a senha, "Duas gotas de limão", o grifo de pedra se moveu para a direita revelando uma escada de pedra que descia em espiral. Chegaram até uma sala muito ampla que era iluminada por centenas de velhas que flutuavam. As paredes da sala eram cobertas por livros, e no centro havia uma mesa de mogno com um pequeno sofá em sua frente e uma poltrona de veludo vermelho atrás.

- Sentem-se, por favor. - disse Dumbledore calmamente, com um gesto de sua mão a lareira se ascendeu. Dumbledore caminhou até sua poltrona, sentando-se na mesma. Abriu uma gaveta e ofereceu balinhas de limão para os alunos.

- Diretor, - Disse o Malfoy – Creio que não estamos aqui para que o senhor nos ofereça balas. - e por fim cruzou os braços, ele e os outros Sonserinos permaneceram em pé, apenas os Grifinorios sentaram-se no sofá.

-Certamente Senhor Malfoy. Bem, primeiramente tenho que perguntar: Foram vocês que botam o papel no cálice?

- Não – Draco e Harry responderam em uníssono, o que os fez se entreolharem. Ao olhar o Sonserino nos olhos, Harry desviou o olhar um pouco corado, isso não passou despercebido pelo Diretor.

- Entendo, mas terão de participar do Torneio _juntos. _- Dumbledore pronunciou a ultima palavra com ênfase – Se o cálice os escolheu, provavelmente deve ser por algum motivo.

- Diretor, o Senhor sabe muito bem que há alunos nesse colégio se preparando para Torneio há muitos anos. Não será do agrado de nenhum deles ver Draco e o Potter participando. Seria mais que um ultraje. – disse Blaise.

-Sinto muito, Senhor Zabini. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Os senhores Potter e Malfoy participaram do Torneio Tribruxo, ou Hogwarts será desclassificada. Vocês decidem.

Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio, o trio de ouro estava atônito, ou Harry participava junto com o Malfoy ou Hogwarts seria desclassificada, mas muito provavelmente o Sonserino não participaria com ele, as esperanças de Harry de ver Hogwarts ganhar o Torneio estavam destruídas. Draco percebeu que Harry estava perplexo e disse calmamente:

- Por mim tudo bem. Desde que o Senhor, Diretor, avise propriamente aos outros alunos eu irei participar. E você Potter?

Harry olhou para a expressão que Draco fez, e aceito. Harry não sabia como agradecer o Malfoy, mas tinha que agradecer devidamente.

-Muito bem então. O Senhor Draco Malfoy e o Senhor Harry Potter, irão participar do Torneio Tribruxo, _juntos_.

o.o.o

-Hey Malfoy! - Harry recebeu vários "Shhhh", até mesmo do Malfoy, ora estava na Biblioteca era para fazer silêncio.

- O que é Potty? – disse Draco voltando a ler um livro sobre seres míticos. Já fazia alguns dias que havia dado esse "apelido carinhoso" a Harry, e toda vez que o pronunciava Harry ficavam um pouco encabulado.

-Huum...- tentou se lembrar do que viera falar com o Malfoy, mas era difícil sempre ficava sem palavras perto do Sonserino – Acho que sei qual será a primeira prova!

Foi reprimido por vários "Shhhh" novamente. Então Draco se levantou e pediu para que o acompanhasse, precisavam de um lugar seguro para conversar sobre o Torneio, porque o como o Potty adorava dar com a língua entre os dentes podiam ser vitimas de outra bomba de cebola, não pergunte.

- Para onde vamos, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry curioso, queria saber onde o Malfoy estava o levando.

- Para um lugar mais tranqüilo,- disse se virando para o Potter com um sorriso torto nos lábios - Vamos para a minha árvore.

Harry ficou com vergonha, pois ficou sem ar com o sorriso do Malfoy. Passaram pelo lago e pela pequena casa do guada-caças, Harry sabia que estavam na orla da Floresta Proibida, então chegaram a um Salgueiro, um imenso Salgueiro.

-Ma-mas Malfoy é um Salgueiro Lutador! É melhor não nos aproximarmos.

-Ah! Você grita muito! – Disse o Malfoy com as mãos nos ouvidos. – Essa é a arvore da minha família[1], foi um presente para o Dumbledore. Não se preocupe, enquanto você estiver comigo estará a salvo – Harry corou com o olhar desdenhoso que o Sonserino lhe lançou – O que você queria me falar?

- Ah sim! A prova! – dito isso o Malfoy encostou-se ao troco do Salgueiro. – Bem, Hagrid me disse que é muito provável que seja com Dragões. Como ontem estava escuro não seu para ver muito bem, mas os Dragões são bem selvagens.

-Espere um segundo. Como você descobriu isso?Você os viu?- disse Draco impressionado.

-Bem,... não conte a ninguém...- Harry olhou para o menor e disse:- Eu usei a minha capa da invisibilidade.

-Ah faz sentido. – Draco disse se desencostando do Salgueiro- Bem, era só isso?

- Humm,... – Harry ficou um pouco vermelho, o que fez o Malfoy arquear uma sobrancelha- Sim, só isso mesmo.

Draco caminhou de volta para o castelo, Harry ficou olhando o Malfoy se afastar. Mas foi obrigado a se retirar por que o Salgueiro começou a ranger, e Harry não queria saber por que o Salgueiro ostentava o nome de Lutador. Voltou para o castelo, como era domingo não tinha aulas, e como a primeira prova do Torneio era no dia seguinte não tinha treino de Quadribol.

Harry descobriu que Malfoy não era uma pessoa ao ruim assim, ele não era igual a Hermione, que ficava tagarelando sobre as estratégias a cada minuto, e não era como Rony, que só pensava em Quadribol. Draco Malfoy podia se resumir em algumas palavras: frio, calculista e viciado em doces.

Frio, por que não gostava de demonstrar seus sentimentos para qualquer um.

Calculista, por que não queria ter idéias precipitadas sem conceitos básicos.

E viciado em doces, bem, precisa dizer alguma coisa?

Nessa ultima semana, Harry havia ficado muito próximo do Sonserino. E sempre que o Malfoy se aproximava o Grifinorio ficava sem palavras, com as bochechas quentes, e por alguma ração estranha queria beijá-lo. Nessa ultima semana tinha tido sonhos, um tanto, "picantes" com o loiro. Nessa ultima semana tinha descoberto que estava perdidamente apaixonado por Draco Malfoy.

o.o.o

Todas as duplas se encontravam no vestiário de Quadribol, o local havia sofrido algumas alterações. Estava mais amplo, e no canto direito três tentadas foram postas, uma para cada dupla, e em cada tenda tinha um papel identificando cada escola.

Dois professores chamaram as duplas, Snape e Lupin, Lupin segurava um pequeno saco de pano que se remexia e soltava fumaça. Primeiro Lupin se aproximou das Damas de Beauxbatons.

-As damas primeiro. - e ofereceu o saquinho para as duas. Como Fleur ficou relutante de por a mão no saquinho, Monique foi à frente. Tirou a mão serrada do saquinho e ao abri-la uma miniatura de um dragão estava batendo as assas. O dragão era verde, e não tinha espinhos, suas escamas eram lisas.

- Um Verde de Galês, muito bem senhoritas. - comentou Snape. Lupin andou até Vitor Krum e Gregório Molovot. Vitor sem hesitar enviou a mão no saquinho e tirou logo em seguida, abriu a mão e nela estava um dragãozinho vermelho, com escamas lisas, ele tinha uma franja de cristas douradas em volta do focinho arredondado e olhos eram muito saltados.

-Um Meteoro-Chinês, vão ter um pouco de trabalho, esse tem um temperamento forte. – Snape disse seguindo Lupin que se aproximava de Harry e Draco, Lupin estendeu o saco em direção a Harry, mas foi Draco que enfiou a mão no saquinho, ele soltou um grunhido, e retirou a mão do saquinho lentamente. Preso em seu polegar, tinha um dragãozinho. O dragão tinha escamas pretas e aparência de um lagarto. Seus olhos eram amarelos, os chifres cor de bronze tal como os que cobriam seu longo rabo.

- Que Droga, - disse Draco oferecendo o pequeno Dragão para Harry, que o pegou e o puxou do polegar do Malfoy. – Um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, esse aí é violento.

-Então, -disse Snape- já que todos vocês já sortearam seus Dragões, heis a tarefa.

-Vocês terão de achar -disse Lupin, completando a fala de Snape – um ovo dourado, enquanto o Dragão que vocês sortearam "atrapalham" vocês. Não iremos dizer em onde nem como vocês vão pegar o ovo, tudo que vocês precisam estão em suas cabines, daremos trinta minutos para vocês se arrumarem. Boa sorte a todos.

Dito isso as duplas de Beauxbatons e de Durmstrang foram para suas respectivas tendas, e Draco for obrigado a puxar Harry para a tenda de Hogwarts, para não deixá-lo sozinho olhando para o nada.

Adentraram a tenda, nela tinha: Dois bancos, um de cada lado da tenda. Em cada um deles tinha o uniforme e o material de proteção que Draco e Harry utilizavam no Quadribol, na parede havia duas vassouras em pé, uma Nimbus 2000 e uma Twigger 90.

-Ma-Malfoy! Não acredito que você ainda usa essa vassoura! Ela é muito perigosa!- Disse Harry ao ver a Twigger 90 de Draco.

-Não me culpe se eu gosto de velocidade, está bem? – Disse o Sonserino retirando sua camisa que fez Harry, além de ficar muito vermelho, cair no chão.

-O-o qu-que vo-você está fa-fazendo!!??- Gritou o Potter tentando não olhar o corpo de Draco, ele tinha o abdômen definido e alguns músculos, mas ainda era baixinho e fraco comparado a Harry.

- Estou trocando de roupa, por quê? Acha que eu vou enfrentar um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro de uniforme escolar? Você só pode estar louco! – ele pôs a proteção do peito e logo depois a camisa verde esmeralda que representava sua casa, Sonserina. Sentou-se no banco e começou a por as proteções das pernas, e quando estava terminando de fechar as fivelas da perna esquerda, viu Harry retirar a camisa e mostrar o peitoral bronzeado e definido, o Malfoy não agüentou e comentou:

-Nossa! Que sexy, hein, Potty!- e deu um sorriso torto que fez o Santo Potty ficar todo corado- Liga não, já vi melhores.

- Como assim!? – disse Harry pasmo – Você já viu melhor?

-Bem, é muito simples – respondeu Draco calmamente, enquanto fechava as fivelas da perna direita – Quando se convive com homens a vida inteira, você acaba se acostumando.

-Como assim? Você não tem sua mãe? - Harry acabou se embolando com as fivelas do peitoral e Draco lhe ofereceu ajuda, ele aceitou.

-Bem, minha Mãe nunca foi uma das mais presentes. Avise-me se eu estiver apertando demais.

Harry podia sentir seu coração na boca, nunca estivera tão perto de Draco. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, então decidiu não fazer nada.

-Pronto – disse o Malfoy apertando a ultima fivela. O loiro voltou para o seu banco e pôs a proteção dos braços e suas luvas de couro de dragão.

Quando viu que o Potty se embolou, de novo, com as fivelas das pernas foi ajudá-lo novamente. Ajoelhou-se e foi fechando as fivelas, uma a uma. Em quando o Sonserino lhe fechava as fivelas, o Grifinorio pôs as proteções dos braços e suas luvas, um pouco atordoado com a proximidade que o menor estava de suas partes "sensíveis".

Quando Draco se certificou que ambas as proteções estavam bem firmadas, se levantou e viu que o Santo Potter estava todo corado, não conseguiu esconder o sorriso, sabia que Harry gostava dele, mas nunca pensou que fosse tanto. Para Malfoys era fácil não demonstrar sentimentos as pessoas, afinal Draco fora criado assim, mas a verdade era que: sentia o mesmo pelo Potty, só não tinha coragem de confessar.

Ambos estavam prontos, então Draco contou a Harry a estratégia que bolara para pegar o ovo, era simples e parecia que iria dar certo, então Harry concordou. De repente ouviram o som de uma corneta tocar, Harry não sabia direito o que fazer, mas Draco sim, então decidiu segui-lo.

Pegou sua vassoura e seguiu o Malfoy. Como as damas de Beauxbatons foram as primeiras a sortear também foram as primeiras a enfrentar a prova, a porta foi fechada, para que as duplas restantes não pudessem ver a estratégia das adversárias.

Mas antes da porta ser fechada, Harry viu um Dragão verde de 5 metros de altura ser solto no campo de Quadribol, que se tornará um coliseu. Havia muitas pedras, o lugar perfeito para serem pegos de surpresa por um Dragão faminto. Harry parecia nervoso, então Draco disse:

- Não se preocupe, o nosso é pior.

-Obrigado, se esta tentando me tranqüilizar – disse Harry.

-Não estou Potty.

Uns vinte minutos depois vários gritos de vitoria foram dados, Draco murmurou "Elas conseguiram", e então alguns minutos depois duas meninas despenteadas entraram, ambas com um sorriso no rosto, e a morena com o ovo nos braços. Logo depois os rapazes de Durmstrang entraram no coliseu. Draco pode ver o Meteoro-Chinês entrar, e ele disse:

-Ahh... Por isso não entendi! Aquele dragão também pode ser chamado de Bola-de-Fogo. E com certeza eles vão ter de dar duro - então as portas foram fechadas.

-Como você sabe tanto sobre dragões?-perguntou um Grifinorio curioso.

-Bem, o meu nome é Draco, queria o que?- disse como se fosse óbvio.

Demorou um pouco mais para ouvir os gritos de vitoria, mas em quanto isso vários sons de rajadas de fogo foram ouvidos. Com certeza o Bola-de-Fogo fez juiz ao nome. As portas se abriram e pode-se ver que Vitor e Gregório estavam sujos de fulgem, mas ambos sorriam, e o loiro estava com o ovo dourado entre os braços.

-Bem- disse Draco- Chegou a nossa vez.

Harry apertou sua Nimbus 2000 e seguiu Draco para a arena. Ambos viram que também modificaram o campo de Quadribol, estava muito maior e em todo o chão pedras de vários tamanhos, mas no centro viram um Dragão de mais de 15 metros de comprimento que agitar sua calda espinhenta no ar e batias as asas ferozmente.

- Vamos fazer que nem o plano – Disse Draco subindo na vassoura e tomando impulso, vou agilmente para cima do Dragão esperando Harry subir na vassoura. O Grifinorio tomou coragem e montou na vassoura, tomou impulso, mas foi lento demais e o Dragão o viu.

O animal levantou vôo e cuspiu fogo na direção de Harry, que por pouco não foi atingido. Harry não viu a aproximação do Dragão e levou uma chicotada da calda espinhenta.

"Droga! Não era isso que estava planejado" pensou Draco sobrevoando ainda o dragão, Harry caiu de sua vassoura e rolou para traz de uma pedra bem na hora que o animal cuspiu fogo. Então Draco arriscou tudo, e chamou a atenção do animal para ele.

- Oh seu corno! Vem aqui me pegar! – o animal levantou vôo novamente, onde ele tinha pousado fora bem em cima da Nimbus 2000 de Harry, que foi partida em duas. Em quanto Draco chamava a atenção do dragão para si Harry vasculhou o campo atrás do Santo ovo, e viu que o mesmo estava bem onde o animal estava acorrentado. Então correu até o ovo e o pegou, se escondendo atrás de outra pedra, não queria chamar a atenção do animal novamente.

Mas Draco não virá que Harry fora parar atrás de outra pedra, e continuava a se esquivar das rajadas de fogo do Dragão, que graças a Melin, estava preso. Harry não viu outra escolha a não ser entrar no campo de visão do animal para chamar ser pego pelo Malfoy. E foi o que fez correu nem um louco para cima de uma pedra e começou a gritar " Draco!! Eu estou aqui!!"

O animal se virou e voou na direção de Harry, mas Draco fora mais rápido e pegou a mão que Harry abanava no ar e o puxou para cima da vassoura, na hora que o dragão cuspiu fogo. Draco subiu o mais alto que e sobrevoou a arquibancada que urrava e soltava gritos de vitoria. Harry gargalhava, mal podia acreditar haviam completado a missão... Ou quase...

-Harry segura firme – o Grifinorio, não entendeu porque Draco havia lhe chamado pelo primeiro nome, mas não teve outra escolha a não ser segurar na cintura do menor, já que o mesmo havia mergulhado com a vassoura tão violentamente.

Todos ficaram alarmados com o movimento repentino de Draco, menos o mesmo. Passou raspando por algumas cabeças e passou direto pelo Dragão, que agora voava livre. Podia se ver por causa da corrente que balançava em seu pescoço. O dragão ficou atordoado em não ver Draco, já que voara tão rápido, mas seguiu seu cheiro. Como o dia estava nublado não se via nada alem da nevoa. Nem Draco com sua visão apurada podia ver alguma coisa, então diminuiu a velocidade, até chegar a uma torre, subiu ate seu telhado.

Então, tanto Harry, quanto Draco ouviram o Dragão cravar as garras e soltar alguns rugidos, do outro lado do telhado da torre, Draco movia a vassoura lentamente para o lado oposto que o Dragão seguia. Draco virou o rosto para olhar Harry nos olhos, e movimentou os lábios dizendo silenciosamente algo que o Grifinorio entendeu com: " Se segure firme".

E repentinamente o Sonserino mudou de direção e avançou encima do Dragão, agarrou-lhe a corrente e a envolveu nas asas do Dragão, impedindo o de voar. E então o animal caiu, urrava e soltava fogo tentando se livrar das correntes, sem conseguir, caiu na água e afundou os gritos pararam.

Harry não havia acreditado no que vira, haviam matado o pobre dragão. Olhou para Draco e viu que o mesmo estava pálido, e tremulo.

-Nunca...fiz...nada...tão...precipitado...na...minha...vida – disse o loiro pausadamente, guiando a vassoura de volta para o campo de Quadribol.

Quando pousam ouve uma explosão de aplausos na arquibancada, varias pessoas se levantaram e bateram palmas, até mesmo Dumbledore estava aliviado. Haviam completado a missão, e ainda por cima haviam matado o dragão.

o.o.o

-Hey!! Jorge! Fred! Ponham-me no chão!- dizia Harry, o êxtase era muito grande, todos os alunos de Hogwarts comemoravam no Salão Principal, e o centro das atenções era Harry Potter que corajosamente pulou na frente do dragão para pegar o ovo! Todos em todas as casas contavam essa história, Draco era o único que sorria tristemente para Harry.

Nem todos sabiam a verdade sobre o Malfoy, alguns chegaram a insinuar que o Sonserino deixou Harry ser atacado pelo dragão e tudo o que ele queria é ver Harry Potter morto.

-Hey Harry o que tem dentro do ovo? – perguntou Rony curioso.

-Eu não sei. Vamos descobrir – Harry tentou abrir o ovo e quando girou a parte de cima o ovo se abriu. E um gritou ensurdecedor começou, todos botaram as mãos nos ouvidos menos Draco, que caminhou calmamente até onde Harry estava e tornou a fechar o ovo. Todos olhavam perplexos para o Malfoy, e Harry perguntou:

- Malfoy como você...?

-Bem, isso é o canto de uma sereia, hum, fora da água para ser mais exato. -falou simplesmente.

-Como...?

-Jorge, Fred vocês me emprestam o Potty rapidinho? – e fez uma falsa expressão de tristeza que, na opinião de todos, era muito convincente.

-O que você vai fazer com ele, cobrinha?- perguntou Rony desconfiado.

- Só quero checar uma coisa, Weasly, não é como se fosse tirar a virgindade do _seu_ Harry- disse fazendo uma voz manhosa, os Sonserinos presentes riram, até alguns Grifinorios riram da cara vermelha que Rony fez. Então Jorge e Fred concederam o pedido do Sonserino e Draco sem hesitar puxou Harry até o corredor. Chegando lá o Malfoy explicou que precisam entrar na água e o lugar mais fácil de se arranjar era em uma banheira.

Decidiram, então, ir os banheiro dos professores, o oitavo andar. O lugar estreitamente proibido para os alunos, e se fossem pegos certamente estariam mortos. Então como eram quase 20:00, o horário que o lugar fechava, decidiram ir.

- Malfoy, como você sabe que no banheiro dos professores tem uma banheira?- perguntou Harry.

-Bem, eu já entrei lá varias fezes, isso, obviamente, por que o Professor Severus me permitiu. Mas cale a boca ou flinfer pode nos escutar. – disse se se encostando à parede para se certificar que flinfer não estava lá, e não estava.

Andaram silenciosamente até a porta e Draco tirou um clipe de papel do bolso e começou a entorta-lo, quando ficou satisfeito com a forma do objeto o passou pela fechado, aproximou o ouvido para ouviu melhor, e olhou o Santo Potter nos olhos, quando a fechadura fez "Click" a Draco sorriu.[2]

Entraram no banheiro e Draco lhe explicou o que iriam fazer:

1°- iram a abrir a torneira da banheira e tirar a roupa (menos a cueca) para ver o que tem dentro do ovo.

2°- Iram esvaziar a banheira, e se secar.

3° e ultimo – Trancariam tudo e não constariam nada com ninguém.

O primeiro passo foi o mais difícil, para Harry, ficara atordoado de ver o peitoral do loiro, mas ficou zonzo com as coxas e o traseiro do loiro. Estava um pimentão e tirou as roupas em silêncio, tentando ao máximo não olhar o corpo do Sonserino. Quando a banheira encheu Draco desligou a torneira:

-Vamos?- perguntou a Harry e entraram na banheira juntos.

-O que exatamente vamos fazer? – Harry parecia relutante de olhar para Draco.

-Isso. – Draco pegou o ovo e o afundou na água quente, girou a tampa e o ovo se abriu. Draco tomou fôlego e mergulho, Harry sem saber o que fazer mergulhou também.

Ouviu uma estranha melodia, e soube o que Draco quis dizer com o "fora da água", dentro dela, era uma melodia linda. Ao mirar o ovo viraram uma sereia rodear um baú, que transbordava de ouro.

Draco subiu a superfície, sendo seguido pelo Grifinorio, disse:

-A próxima prova vai ser no Lago Negro, no fundo do haverá um tesouro, provavelmente alguém muito importante.

-Como você sabe?

- É apenas um palpite,- disse saindo da banheira, ato que fez Harry corar, porque a Box preta de Draco estava bem coladinha, expondo sua nádegas incrivelmente redondas. – e geralmente, meus palpites dão certo.

Draco fez um gesto com a mão e ficou seco, e começou a se vestir. Como Harry não queria ficar trancado no banheiro dos professores, decidiu seguir Draco, quando estavam vestidos, o Sonserino puxou o ralo e a água que tinha na banheira escoou, e o loiro murmurou um feitiço de limpeza para que a banheira ficasse impecavelmente limpa.

Saíram do banheiro e o Sonserino passou o clipe novamente na fechadura. Quando estavam de saída, trombaram com o Professor Lupin:

-O que vocês estavam fazendo? Vocês sabem muito bem que o oitavo andar é exclusivo dos professores.

-Sinto muito, mas é o único lugar onde conseguimos "privacidade", não é mesmo professor Lupin?- disse Draco com um sorrido desdenhoso nos lábios, Lupin pareceu pescar a ideia, e os deixou passar, afinal também usufruía da tão almejada privacidade.

-Como você conseguiu isso?

-Bem, ele só deixou agente passar, por que um dia quando eu estava no primeiro ano, acabei me perdendo e vim parar aqui. Olhei a fechadura da porta e uma cena engraçada. - disse o Sonserino divertido, o que deixou Harry confuso.

-Eu vi hehe, como posso explicar? Eu vi Snape dando, hum, "investidas" no traseiro de Lupin, hahaha, cara eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida. -contou enquanto desciam as escadas.

-E o que aconteceu?

-Inicialmente a Sonserina perdeu 50 pontos, - Harry fez uma cara de felicidade, que logo brochou – e depois, 150 para eu ficar calado.

Era engraçado como Draco sabia dos mais peculiares fatos, desde simples feitiços à que professor fez o que. Realmente Draco Malfoy era muito diferente do que imaginara, e havia pensado em uma maneira de agradecê-lo por estar participando do Torneio com ele, a única coisa que lhe faltava era coragem.

* * *

** [1] – O avô do Draco que plantou o tal salgueiro. Verdade ou não Dani-se! XD**

**[2] – Draquinho malandro! Ficar abrindo portas com clipe de papel é coisa de Fred e Jorge isso sim! XD

* * *

**

**Bem, vamos ao agradecimento (pega papelzinho):**

**Thank you to:**

**_Amber Zoaldyeck Potter:_**

**Por Story Alert**

**_Nicky Evans:_**

**Por Review Obrigada!! ****E por Favorite Story e Story Alert**

**_Estela Polar:_**

**Por Favorite Story**

**_Mya Black Malfoy:_**

**Por Favorite Story**

**_Allie B. Potter:_**

**Por Review :**

**Eu sei é dificil de acreditar Draquinho educado!XD **

**É só espera o Rony vai desmaiar já já hauahuahau**

**Brigada amore!**

**_Simon de Escorpião:_**

**Por Author Alert**

**_M.C.B. one piece:_**

**Por Favorite Author, Favorite Story**

**Arigato One-san!!

* * *

**

**Nya espero não ter pulado ninguém - (perdida nos papeis)**

**Essa semana foi única e exclusivamente dedicada as minhas fics!**

**Brigada por lerem!! **


	3. Um Baile e algo mais

****

**O Grande Torneio Tribruxo**

****

******Essa fic é slash, se não sabe o que é não leia se sabe divirta-se!**

********

**Capitulo 2**

**Um Baile e algo mais...**

**

* * *

**

_Take my hand (Pegue minha mão)  
Take a breath (Respire fundo)  
Pull me close (Me puxe para mais perto)  
And take one step (E dê um passo a frente)  
Keep your eyes (Mantenha seu olhos)  
Locked on mine (fixos nos meus)  
And let the music be your guide (E deixe a musica te guiar)_

-Como assim?

-Sim, você vai me guiar – disse uma garota a Harry, era Gina Weasly – Por quê? Já tem par?

A verdade era que não, mesmo se dissesse que sim, jamais teria coragem de perguntar se essa pessoa gostaria de ser seu par. Aceitou o convite da menina, mas a questão agora era: Ele não sabia dançar.

-Quê? - perguntou Rony espantado – Como assim, você não sabe dançar?

-Não Rony, eu nunca tive a oportunidade de dançar na minha vida esqueceu? Eu estava esfregando chão enquanto meus tios saiam para festas.

- Está bem, tenho que admitir que eu também não sei dançar – deu um suspiro derrotado, estava em um beco sem saída. Iria a um baile com uma garota que nunca viu na vida, e ainda por cima: sem sabe dançar.

Planejaria algo enquanto estivesse andando pelo castelo com a Capa de invisibilidade nos ombros. Começou a andar e nem olhou para onde estava, percebeu estar em indo em direção as masmorras, quando virou-se ouviu alguém, abrindo uma porta, por que esta rangeu. Olhou e viu Draco, saindo da Sala de Snape, ele xingou e se virou para trancar a porta com um grampo.

-Hey - disse num sussurro, Draco afundo a cabeça entre os ombros, e ficou completamente parado. Harry riu mentalmente, depois se aproximou de Draco silenciosamente. Levantou a capa e cobriu o menor – Te peguei.

Draco pulou de susto, depois suspirou aliviado ao saber que era Harry. O loiro se virou e deu um pequeno sorriso. Caminharam com os ombros roçando até o jardim que estava coberto de neve, pois já era inverno, e foi onde Harry tirou a capa de invisibilidade, então ele perguntou:

-O que você estava fazendo no escritório do Snape, Malfoy?

-Eu estava pegando isso – então puxou do bolso, duas coisas que deixaram os olhos de Harry arregalados. Pareciam duas cordas velhas que foram deixadas de molho na água salgada e algas verdes cresceram nelas enroladas como rabos de rato. Harry ficou olhando para as duas cordas, então encarou Draco:

-Malfoy, você entrou no escritório do Snape, de noite para pegar isso? – e apontou para as cordas. Draco rodou os olhos, era evidente que Harry não sabia do que se tratava, então explicou:

-Mas você é burro, hein. Isso aqui são Gelrichos – Harry o olhou ainda sem entender – São uma maneira de ficarmos debaixo d'água, seu demente.

-Ué? Então por que você simplesmente não pediu para ele, Snape quer dizer?

Ao fazer a pergunta viu a expressão incrédula de Draco e ficou quieto, Draco deu um suspiro pesado e rodou os olhos.

-Não se pode pedir ou aceitar ajuda de um professor, de maneira nenhuma. É contra o regulamento.

-Que regulamento?

-Ah, você acha que o Torneio foi criado assim e não tem regras? Então eu posso usar um _Avada Kadevra_ num professor, ou noutro campeão, pense Potter, foram criadas regras para as coisas ficarem mais justas.

-Que coisas?

Draco pôs uma mão na cintura e guardou os Gelrichos no bolso, e disse que não discutiria com uma pessoa com o Q.I. abaixo de zero. E foi em direção ao castelo pois reclamou de frio, Harry não consegui controlar seu corpo, segurou um dos braços de Draco. O loiro surpreso como toque no maior se virou, e viu um Harry muito corado olhando para baixo.

-O que foi Potter? – Harry sentiu seu interior congelar, como se um _Glacius_ tivesse sido jogado dentro dele. Soltou o braço de Draco, pois suas mãos começaram a suar. Sentiu suas bochechas quentes, e seu coração acelerar, abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nenhum som saiu – Vamos conversar. Venha.

Harry não sabia o que fazer as palavras não saiam e ele não conseguia controlar seu corpo. Nesse estado, alguém poderia levá-lo a um penhasco e atira-lo de lá que ele não iria contestar. Draco o levou até o Salgueiro Lutador, eram guiados por uma fraca luz vinda da ponta da varinha do Malfoy.

Sentaram-se nas raízes do enorme Salgueiro que estranhamente não estava coberto de neve, e Draco fincou a varinha por entre as raízes da arvore. O _Lumus_ iluminava debilmente ambos os meninos. Draco olhava para a lua que estava escondida atrás de espessas nuvens acinzentadas. O loiro então perguntou:

-Então, já arranjou um par para o Baile de Inverno?

-Se fosse isso estava bom – disse olhando para o Malfoy e então explicou – Alguém me arranjou para ser par. É diferente.

-Pelo menos você tem par – Draco voltou a olhar a lua escondida.

-Como assim? Você ainda não arranjou? –Uma chama de esperança se acendeu dentro dele, mas ele não sabia o porquê, afinal nunca teria coragem de convidá-lo.

-Eu não ligo para esse tipo de coisa, detesto bailes mais que tudo – Se recostou ao troco da árvore – É uma coisa que ninguém precisa passar.

E Harry que imaginava que o Malfoy, tinha "_bailes_" para ir todos final de semana nas férias, pegava todos os seres que trajavam vestidos e tinham seios e volta para casa apenas de manhã.

-Todos os seres do sexo feminino desse colégio já me pediram para eu ser o par delas – o loiro continuou a falar gesticulando com as mãos – até a sua amiga Hermione já me pediu. E eu que pensei que ela tinha uma queda pelo Weasly...

-Hum?

Draco rodou os olhos e disse que além de Harry ser burro, era cego também. Harry então falou a Draco que não sabia dançar. O Malfoy o olhou incrédulo e disse:

-Ora, que diria? O tão famoso Harry Potter não sabe dançar... – Harry encolheu os ombros, pensando que de manhã o colégio inteiro já estaria sabendo – Quer que eu te ensine?

**-o-**

-Madmosel, Je voudrais aller au bal avec moi? –perguntou Draco fazendo uma reverencia mais que exagerada diante de uma estudante de Beauxbatons.

-Serait un plaisir. –A menina estendeu uma das mãos a Draco e ele a beijou.

-Plaisir est pour moi.

Nisso o corredor todo parou para ver. Não é todo dia que colégios estrangeiros freqüentam Hogwarts. Mas também não é todo o dia que um infeliz fala francês fluentemente na sua cara. Draco sorria vitorioso e olhava com desdém para todos os outros alunos.

-Ele só fez isso, ele só chamou Fleur, por que eu já tinha tentado... - disse Rony vermelho de raiva, era verdade, ele tinha tentado convidar a Fleur, porém, uma tentativa sem sucesso algum.

-Na verdade não Weasly - disse Draco em voz alta-, eu já tinha isso em mente a muito tempo, mas é arrogante convidar alguém as vésperas no Baile de Inverno, não acha?

-Ora seu...- Rony esbravejou.

- Pardon si j'ai offensé...- riu e saiu andando, deixando Rony ainda mais furioso. Hermione, que assistia tudo quieta, se manifestou para tentar acalmar Rony. E Harry impedia que o ruivo saísse correndo atrás de Draco.

**-o-**

Uma das coisas que Draco mais gostava de fazer era atormentar Rony, era como brincar com fogo, mas ele sabia que algum dia acabaria se queimando. E realmente esperava que esse dia demorasse a chegar, pois queria brincar um pouco mais.

-Orra quem dirria, você convidarr a Fleurr? –disse uma voz grave atrás de Draco, ele estava na biblioteca pesquisando sobre feitiços que poderia usar debaixo d'agua, ele se virou e sorriu.

-Vito, fazendo o que aqui?

-Apenas tentando... –e apontou para uma menina que se sentava ao redor de pilhas de livros, ela tinha cabelos castanhos, e crespos, era Hermione, pode-se ver de longe.

-Você vai tentar...? –Vitor fez que sim para Draco, este sorriu – Boa sorte.

Krum respirou fundo e marchou até Hermione, draco assistia tudo de longe, queria ver se seu amigo conseguiria uma parceira para o Baile de Inverno. Ele viu Krum sorrir, e vir em sua direção com um polegar para cima. Tinha conseguido, Draco se sentiu feliz pelo amigo. Vitor convidou a pessoa que queria, não teve medo de perguntar. Ele não. Tinha convidado uma pessoa só por que a diretora do colégio dela pediu, ele jamais teria coragem de perguntar para a pessoa que queria convidar. _Jamais._

**-o-**

_Take my hand, I'll the lead__ (Pegue minha mão, eu vou te guiar)__  
And every turn, will be safe with me (E a cada volta, você estará seguro comigo)  
Don't be afraid (Não fique com medo)  
Afraid to fall(Com medo de cair)  
You know I catch you through it all (Você sabe que eu vou te pegar) _

-Então? Pronto para a sua aula de dança? – perguntou Draco energeticamente, mas não estava nem um pouco animado, aquilo era uma mascara para disfarçar seu medo. Ansiedade para ser mais exato. 

-Mais ou menos... Malfoy, não tenho muita certeza sobre isso...

-Ahh deixe de ser bobo vamos...Você sabe pelo menos o básico?

-Como assim "básico"?

-Você "sabe" como se guia? –Harry fez que não- Ótimo – disse Draco rodando os olhos-,vamos ponha uma mão na minha cintura.

-É o que...?

Demorou um pouco para Harry entender. E depois demorou um pouco para ele acompanhar o passo, e deixar de pisar nos pés de Draco. Eles estavam numa sala vazia, ninguém iria interrompê-los, Harry sabia disso, mas tinha medo que alguém entrasse correndo pela porta.

-Se você continuar olhando a porta você não vai parar de pisar nos meus pés! –Disse Draco irritado. –Vamos lá, novamente.

Recomeçaram a dançar, Harry olhava para os pés para não pisar nos de Draco.

-É muito arrogante não olhar nos olhos do seu parceiro – Harry, a essa altura soltava fumaça dos ouvidos, olhou para os olhos de cinzentos de Draco. – Está tenso, relaxe. Respire fundo, e deixe fluir.

Ele ficou olhando nos olhos tempestuosos do Malfoy e fez o que ele disse, parou de se preocupar com o mundo ao seu redor e se concentrou apenas nos dois.

-Bem, melhor agora! Agora vem a parte difícil, numa parte da abertura você vai ter que erguer seu parceiro no ar. Segure minha cintura com ambas às mãos... Isso... Agora me levante...

Demorou bem mais tempo para Harry poder se concentrar, por que sempre que o levantava via a "França"** [1]**, e seus braços perdiam a força e eles dois caiam. Passaram semanas treinando, e o baile se aproximava cada vez mais.

**-o-**

Finalmente chegou o dia do Baile, e Harry se tremia por dentro, estava com medo de pisar nos pés de Gina, ou de passar vergonha na frente de todos. Harry vestiu as roupas verde garrafa que a Senhora Weasly comprara para ele, e tentava ajudar Rony com seu traje a rigor, mas não conseguia se concentrar, no final acabaram usando o feitiço de cortes para tirar os babados horrendos do traje. Sairam da torre da Grifinória, e perguntaram a alguns amigos sobre o paradeiro de Hermione, e disseram que ela ainda não tinha saído da torre.

-Oh Potter! Vem logo, a abertura já vai começar! –gritou Draco ao pés da Grande Escadaria.

-Malfoy... –Rony se consentrava para não rir, Draco realmente parecia...

-Eu sei que pareço um padre, agora meus irmão, vamos até o Salão Principal porque a missa já vai começar.

Harry se apressou em descer as escadas e se juntar a Draco, e disse a Rony que o via mais tarde. Encontrou com Gina no meio do caminho e foram todos em direção ao Salão Principal. Formou-se uma fila diante as portas imensas de carvalho, era pequena mas ainda era uma fila. Nela tinha a frente Gregorio Molevot, o menino loiro vestia o traje marrom de Durmstrang, e sua parceira era uma menina de cabelos ondulados castanho escuro, que vestia um vestido vemelho muito estravagante. Logo atrás dele era Vitor Krum, seguido por uma menina muito bela, de cabelos castoinho claro, lisos e presos na nuca num elegante coque, ela vestia um vestido azul bebê.

Depois era Monique Rodrigeri, a menina de cabelos negros, vestia um vestido azul escuro, e seu parceiro era um aluno de Durmistrag, ele parecia um vampiro, pele pálida, e olheras profundas. Depois era Draco, vestido de padre, acompanhado por Fleur Delacour. E Harry, vestido de garrafa pet, e Gina Weasly com um vestido simples, roxo claro.

Pela primeira vez Harry nunca vislumbrara o Salão Principal tão belo. As quatro mesas foram subistituidos pro mesas redondas, varias delas, as doze arvores natalinas estavam postas em seus lugares, e além das arvores, tinha estatuetas de gelo por todas as partes.

Uma musica suave começou e as cinco duplas de campeões começaram a dançar, todos estavam sinconizados até mesmo Harry. Harry percebeu que Fluer gostava de chamar atenção, pois movia os cabelos o tempo todo, e gostava ainda mais quando Draco a curvava para trás. Minutos depois o resto dos alunos ocupou a pista de dança e Harry não viu a cabeça loira de draco em lugar algum.

Harry encontrou com Rony, e percebeu que aquela menina extremamente bela era Hermione, ela veio conversar com Rony, mas ele estava muito mal-humorado, e só falou coisas rudes a Hermione, e o moreno, decidiu fazer uma expedição a procura de Draco. Encontrou-o sentado num banco perto das estufas, estava nevando, mas Draco ignorava a neve, e olhava para baixo. Suspirava, e tirava o excesso de neve dos ombros.

- Parece que as aulas de dança deram certo. –disse Harry a fim de quebrar o silencio, Draco riu e levantou os olhos.

- Precisava pensar tinha muita gente lá...

-Calma, não precisa se explicar- disse Harry calmamente, se sentando ao lado de Draco – todo mindo mundo precisa escapulir de vez em quando...

Draco suspirava e olhava para baixo, o montinho de neve que se formou em sua cabeça foi derretendo e molhando seus cabelos. Ele pensava sobre sua vida, como tinha conhecido Fleur e Krum. Como sua família se comportou no dia da morte... De sua mãe. Sempre que lembrava ou ficava perto de Vito e Flan, apelidos de infância, ele se lembrava de sua mãe e senta uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Uma lagrima solitária caiu de sua bochecha, e ele fungou. Harry percebeu isso e tentou saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Está...Tudo... Bem... –Sua voz estava tremula, ele falava pausadamente para não chorar. Sua garganta doía, mas não podia soluçar, não na frente de Potter, ele ainda era um Malfoy.

-Não... Não está tudo bem... Você pode me contar.

Draco não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas, tentou escondelas com uma das mão, mas era evidente que chorava. Harry pôs um braço nas costas do menor, e o puxou para perto. "_Você e seu coração Grifinório". _Quando Draco se acalmou recostou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Harry.

-Você vai me falar? Do por que você estava chorando? – Harry nem percebia que quase abraçava draco, mas não iria solta-lo tão fácil agora. –Se você não quiser falar...Não tem problema.

-Não...Eu falo –a voz do pequeno Malfoy ainda estava tremula – Eu tava chorando por que eu lembrei... da minha mãe... –ele não segurou o soluço – E sempre que eu fico perto do Vito ou da Flan... Eu lembro dela...

-Mas sua mãe... Narcisa... Eu não a vi no Torneio Mundial de Quadribol?

-Sim... Mas ela morreu... E eu só soube semana passada... Eu estou acabado...

Harry podia sentir o desespero de Draco, ele não passava de um gatinho apavorado, perdido, sem saber aonde vai. Tentou consolá-lo, de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas a solução foi...

-Você quer dançar?

-hum?

-É que eu nunca convidei você para dançar...

Draco ficou confuso mais aceitou o pedido, e deixou que Harry o guiasse, mais parreceu que estavam se abraçando, e Harry o guiava lentamente. Draco enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço do maior, eles firam assim, até draco levantar o rosto e agradecer a Harry ainda com a voz chorosa:

-Obrigado – e sorriu, seus olhos estavam brilhantes e vermelhos graças as lagrimas.

A distancia entre os rostos era mínima, e não precisava-se de palavras. E se perguntassem, era só dizer que aconteceu...

_It's like catching lighting (é como ser atigindo por um relampago)__  
The chances we finding someone like y__ou. (as chances de se achar alguém como você)__  
It's one in a million (É uma em um milão)  
The chances we feeling the way we do. (As chances de alguém se ser do mesmo jeito que nós)  
And with every steptogether (E a cada passo que damos juntos)  
We just keep on getting better. (Só fica melhor)  
So can I have this dance? (Então me consede essa dança?)_

**

* * *

Musica: Can I Have this Dance?(High School Musical 3; sim eu já vi, sim eu tenho, e não eu não gosto)**

**

* * *

Tradução do diálogo em Francês:**

**_-Senhorita, gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?(Draco)_**

**_-Seria um prazer. (Fleur)_**

**_-O prazer é todo meu. (Draco)_**

**_(...)_**

**_-Perdão se te ofendi... (Draco)_**

**

* * *

[1]- França, Holanda ou qualquer país baixo se é que me entendem XD

* * *

**

**Fico pequeno eu sei! Mas eu precisava acabar logo com esse cap! O próximo vai ser maior prometo!**

**Comentem porfavor!**

**Bejos! **


	4. A Segunda Tarefa

**O Grande Torneio Tribruxo**

**Capitulo 3**

**A Segunda Tarefa**

Um loiro andava impaciente de um lado para o outro a frente da cabaninha de Hagrid, esse loiro estava nervoso e tenso. Olhava para o castelo de Hogwarts, ao fundo, e para o relógio de pulso. Castelo. Relógio. Cinco minutos. Nada de Harry aparecer. Finalmente ele viu um Harry ofegante correndo desengonçado em sua direção. O moreno estava descabelado, e desarrumado.

-O que você estava fazendo? –perguntou Draco arrogante. Não parecia estar de bom-humor naquele dia.

-Bem... Eu estava dormindo... –disse Harry encabulado, era verdade tinha sido arrancado da cama 10 minutos antes da Segunda tarefa começar, por Naville, um colega de dormitório. Mas ele tinha uma desculpa, o despertador, que ele tinha programado na noite anterior, não tocara.

-Não importa! Vamos logo estão todos esperando! –Draco pegou Harry pelo pulso e o guiou até o Lago Negro. Harry estava com uma calça Jeans surrada, tênis igualmente surrados, e uma camisa desbotada, roupas nada apropriadas para a realização da Segunda Tarefa. Draco, pelo contrario, estava preparado: uma bermuda preta, uma regata muito fina verde, para o tempo que fazia, estava descalço, e na panturrilha direita, tinha um suporte para a sua varinha. Harry se perguntava como Draco entraria no lago vestindo daquele jeito, congelaria no momento que entrasse em contato com a água.

As margens de cascalho do lago tinham uma meia lua de arquibancadas flutuantes nas águas do lago. Perto das arquibancadas, três torres se erguiam sobre as águas. Harry pode identificar que as duplas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang já estavam em posto, aguardando a chegada dos dois. Draco empurrou Harry pelas garotas que queriam autógrafos e o atirou na torre respectiva de Hogwarts. Um calção preto, uma regata vermelha e um suporte para a varinha fora entregues para ele.

-Anda veste! Falta só 1 minuto para começar! –disse Draco impaciente.

Encabulado Harry trocou de roupas as presas e colocou a varinha no suporte. Draco já estava posicionado a beira da torre, olhando fixo para as águas.

-Toma, come isso – e Draco lhe entregou uma das bolas de cordas, que o mesmo assaltou do armário particular de Snape. Harry ficou olhando Draco engolir sem reclamar o Gelchicho. Tentou imitar, mas ao sentir aquela coisa viscosa e fria em sua boca, teve ânsia de vomito na mesma hora.

-Campeões, em seus postos! -Dumbledore, alguns metro de Harry, usou o feitiço _Sonorus_ para sua voz poder sobrepor a da arquibancada. Harry tentava desesperadamente engolir, mas na tentativa teve uma crise de tosse.

Harry tossia muito, parecia que ia tossir a alma. Conseguiu engolir, mas teve que tampar a boca com ambas as mãos para não vomitar o guelricho. Ele se curvou para frente para não cuspir, estava ao lado de Draco, a beira da torre.

-Preparar!E já! – Dumbledore ergueu a varinha três bombinhas explodiram da ponta da mesma.

Os quatro campeões pularam menos Harry e Draco. Draco ficou olhando para Harry e bateu em suas costas de leve para ele parar de tossir. Depois bateu mais forte, o menino ainda tossia. Estava começando a sentir os efeitos de guelricho, perdeu a paciência com Harry e o empurrou com um ponta-pé para o lago. Em seguida se atirou nas águas.

Harry se debatia com ambas as mãos na garganta. Enquanto afundava lhe caiu a ficha. _"EU NÃO SEI NADAR!"._ Tinha se preocupado tanto com outras coisas que esqueceu que não sabia nadar. Prendia a respiração, sentia seu peito arder, tinha que respirar. Não agüentou e soltou o ar, esperando pelo pirou, inalou a água, esperando que lhe invadisse os pulmões. Tomou uma golfada d'água e nada aconteceu. Tentou novamente e nada. Tirou as mãos da garganta e percebeu que sua pele tomou um tom esverdeado, meio cinza. Encarou suas mãos, seus dedos estavam mais alongados e entre eles havia membranas iguais aos pés de um pato. Encarou os pés e viu a mesma coisa.

Olhou para cima e viu nadando em sua direção Draco da mesma maneira, verde acinzentado com mão e pés alongados e com membranas. Ele nadou agilmente até ele até ficar ao seu lado. Apontou para frente e falou, ao fazer isso muitas bolhas saíram de sua boca, "Plarr Láááá´" Harry traduziu o que ele disse o seguiu. Nadaram por cima das algas rasteiras que tremulavam com a correnteza. Draco dava algumas braçadas, e deixava a correnteza o levar batendo apenas os pés. Harry não tinha a mesma habilidade, era desengonçado e fazia muitas bolhas.

Nadaram até uma grande saliência que descia igual a um precipício submarino. Draco nadou em direção a borda, e olhou para baixo. Era tudo muito turvo e escuro, puxou a varinha e murmurou mentalmente um _lumus_ e a luzinha tremulou e iluminou poucos metros a frente. Harry seguia Draco a alguns metros de distancia, fez o mesmo que ele, mas se embolou na hora de falar o feitiço, bolhas voaram em sua cara e ele se curvou para trás. Após realizar o feitiço seguiu Draco até o precipício. Desceram vários metros, e finalmente viram alguma movimentação. Peixes grandes e pequenos. Harry olhava para frente sentiu algo roçar em sua perna, olhou e viu uma calda de tubarão passando agilmente por ele e ficar escondida entre umas pedras infestadas de limos e algas.

Foi em direção a calda de tubarão, sentiu uma vontade tremenda de tocar a barbatana do animal. Uma mão lhe segurou o ombro. Tomou um susto, e mais bolhas. Era Draco com uma expressão seria, e balançou o rosto de uma forma negativa, e seus olhos diziam: "Não toque nisso". E sem mais distrações seguiram caminho até ouvirem a mesma melodia que saiu de dentro do ovo de ouro que capturam na primeira tarefa. As paredes de pedra começaram a se expandir até darem caminho a uma planície vasta. Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver uma pedra muito grande em formato de um bicho muito estranho, tinha corpo de um humano muito magro, uma cabeça estranha e cabelos esvoaçantes, e abaixo da cintura era uma calda de peixe. A criatura rochosa e disforme segurava um lança. Harry ficou alguns segundos olhando para a estatua, até Draco o chamar.

As primeiras casas rudimentares foram aparecendo como a periferia de uma vila. Eram feitas de pedras, mas não assustavam tanto quanto seus habitantes. Harry nunca pensou que existiam seres tão feios, eram igual a criatura de pedra, mas eram verdes a calda era igual a barbatana de tubarão que tinha visto, e o cabelo era verde igual as algas do mar. Draco os ignorou completamente, como se eles não estivessem lá, e continuou a nadar. Murmurou um _Nox _já que a planise era iluminada debilmente pela luz da superfície. Quanto mais nadavam mais a melodia ficava alta.

_Uma hora inteira você deverá buscar,_

_Para recuperar o que lhe tiramos..._

Harry não fazia ideia do que eles haviam lhe furtado. Não era sua Firebolt, esta estava bem guarda em seu malão em baixo da cama. Ficou imaginando o que poderia ser. Então lhe veio o momento Eureka, não tinha visto Rony nem Hermione noite passada.

_...já se passou meia hora, por isso não tarde_

_Ou o que você busca apodrecerá aqui..._

Será que tinham capturado Rony ou Hermione? Nadou mais depressa, até ficar ao lado de Draco, chegaram até um pedestal feito de pedra, onde sereianos guardavam com lanças rudimentares pontiagudas. Draco arregalou os olhos ao ver o que eles estavam guardando. Eram seis corpos amarrados fortemente por corrente. Eram amarrados em duplas, com alguns metros de separação.

Draco tomou um susto ao ver quem estava amarrada, era Pancy. Varias bolhas saíram de sua boca, nadou rapidamente até o corpo de Pancy. Explodiu a corrente que a prendia com sua varinha. Tateou o rosto da menina e viu que um fluxo de bolhas continuo saia se sua boca. Olhou para Harry e viu que ele também, explodira a corrente do seu "tesouro". Era Rony, olhou para as duplas das outras casas. Viu Hermione, e mesma menina que dançara Gregório, uma menina de cabelos castanhos, com o uniforme da Sonserina. Ao lado delas, viu uma menina muito pálida, com cabelos muito loiros, e perdeu o fôlego novamente, ao lado da menina fantasmagórica, viu Blaise.

Soltou Pancy e viu que ela não sairia flutuando por ai, e foi em direção de Blaise, chegando a alguns metros dele, foi em impedido pelas lanças de dois sereianos que formaram um X em sua frente.

-Apenas um...- disse o sereiano da esquerda.

-Mas ele é meu amigo também!- um jorro de bolhas saiu da boca de Draco, mas ele foi firme.

-As regras dizem... Apenas um por campeão. –a voz fria do sereiano da direita cortou as águas.

Draco olhou para trás e viu que Harry estava na mesma situação que a dele, com Hermione. Mas não teve tempo de pensar em como driblar os sereianos, e dois tubarões adentraram o pedestal de pedra. Eles agarraram as correntes de Hermione e da menina-sem-nome com as mandíbulas. Draco olhou para a cabeça dos tubarões e depois para o tronco. Não era o corpo musculoso de um tubarão, eram homens com cabeças transmutadas de tubarão.

"_Vito..."_ - Pensou tristemente Draco, ele ainda estava abatido com a morte misteriosa de sua mãe.

Viu que se os tubarões não tomassem cuidado eles partiriam as meninas ao meio. Nadou até perto deles, e cutucou o ombro de um este lhe virou a cabeça, lhe mostrando a boca cheia de dentes serrilhados. Draco lhe mostrou sua varinha e apontou com ela para a corrente. Ambos os meninos entenderam o recado, e usaram as varinhas para explodir as correntes, e agarram as meninas pela cintura e rumam a superfície.

Harry nadou para perto de Draco e tentou lhe disser algo mais apenas bolhas saíram. Draco se frustrou e murmurou algo. Harry sentiu as mãos escamosas de Draco lhe seguraram ambos os lados da face. Sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo mesmo embaixo d'água. Depois Draco encostou sua testa na dele. Sentiu como se a pele da sua testa fosse repuxada, e depois como se ele tivesse sido puxada igual a um elástico. Quando Draco soltou seu rosto, ainda tinha a sensação de que sua testa tivesse sido esticado e colada a algo.

"_Pronto_" disse uma voz suave em sua mente "_Bem melhor_..."

-Quem está ai? – bolhas atrapalharam sua fala. A voz em sua mente riu. E ele olhou para frente e viu Draco segurar uma risada.

"_Sou eu seu bobo_"-disse a voz- "_Tente falar em sua mente_"

"_Drac_o?" - perguntou Harry se sentindo bobo, ao falar com a própria mente. "Como você fez isso?"

"_Ora, é um feitiço, chama-se 'Partilha de mentes'_"-a voz em sua mente tomou um tom pomposo, cheio de orgulho por saber um feitiço tão complexo. "_Mas, enfim, se você quiser subir, leve a Pancy com você."_

"_Porque? Você vai ficar? Ficou lou..."_

"_É o Blaise que está ali"_ - a voz o cortou. Harry olhou para Draco e este apontou para o corpo do menino que ainda estava amarrado- _"Ele é meu amigo... E sem ele eu não saio daqui"_

Harry ficou dividido em levar seu amigo para a superfície, e ficar com Draco lá. Ele queria levar Rony para a segurança, mas não queria deixar Draco indefeso em baixo d'água.

"_Vai pode subir..."_ – Harry sentiu a mão de Draco encostar-se a seu ombro. – "_Eu sei me cuidar"_- Olhou para ele nos olhos. A aparência podia estar completamente diferente, mas ainda eram os olhos que amava. Duas pedras preciosas. Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Draco.

Cortou lentamente a distancia entre seus rostos e o beijou, de leve, nos lábios. Olhou mais uma vez e Draco assentiu para ele. Beijou-o novamente, e nadou até os corpos de Rony e Pancy. Segurou os dois pelos braços e subiu sempre olhando para trás para ver se Draco ainda estava lá, ou se fora atacado por um sereiano. Entre a cidade dos sereianos e a superfície, era uma distancia para nadadores olímpicos.

Draco mantinha uma expressão preocupada desde a partida de Harry. Não sabia quanto mais tempo ainda tinha com o guelricho, sabia que era uma hora, mas não tinha certeza.

_15 minutos faltam, apressem-se campeãs,_

_...Ou o que é seu será nosso, para sempre... _

A voz dos sereianos soou levemente como uma brisa de verão, mas não suficiente para acalentar o coração de Draco. Ele mantinha a varinha firme em sua mão, pronto para lançar qualquer feitiço.

"_Bem,_" falou com sigo mesmo sarcasticamente "_Pelo menos não vou ser mandado para Azkaban se lançar uma maldição..."_

Faltava apenas dez minutos para o tempo acabar, e nada de Fleur e Monique aparecerem. Elas tinham que chegar logo, antes do tempo acabar. E este estava quase acabando, os sereianos começavam a rodear os corpos de Blaise e da menina agourenta como se fossem abutres esperando um leão acabar de comer para pegar as sobras. Draco os protegia bravamente, ameaçando lançando um jorro de água quente sempre que preciso.

Sentiu uma leve vibração nas águas, como se um navio tivesse tocado uma buzina. Os sereianos se afastaram. O que significava que o tempo tinha acabado. Explodiu as correntes que prendiam os reféns restantes, e começou o exaustante trabalho de levá-los para cima. Parecia que quanto mais nadava mais longe a superfície estava.

Harry chegou à superfície, seguro com seu amigo e com Pancy. Os dois começaram a falar nos seus ouvidos, mas Harry só ouvia zumbidos como se fossem abelhas irritantes. Ele estava preocupado com Draco, se arrependeu imediatamente ao respirar pelas narinas e deixá-lo em baixo d'água. O efeito do guelricho tinha passado fazia tempos. Os outros campeões estavam cobertos por toalhas e cobertores, via Krum conversar com Hermione. Viu Gregório conversando com a garota-cujo-nome-não-sabia, e viu duas meninas de Beauxbatons chorando desesperadamente gritando e xingando Dumbledore em francês.

-Como o senhorrr perrmite? Non ten corrason? –Fleur soluça as palavras. Monique já não era tão amigável.

-Dégoûtant!Sans cœur! Misérable!- ela estava com os olhos mais vermelhos do que já eram - C'est mon cousin qui est là-bas son tombé!

-Monique! Assez! –disse a voz da Diretora de Beauxbatons. Uma mulher extremamente grande. – Dumbledorr sabe o que faz. - Não pareceu convencer muito ela, Monique continuou a resmungar pragas. Enquanto tentava consolar Fleur.

-Harry! Que bom que você já chegou! –ele olhou para os lados, Harry já estava sendo soterrados por cobertores. – Ora, onde está Draco?

-Lá embaixo, ele ficou para ver se a dupla se Beauxbatons chegaria. Diretor, eu não sei se ele vai...

-Acalme-se Harry, o jovem Malfoy sabe o que faz – a voz do diretor era energética.

Mas o peito de Harry parecia pesar uma tonelada. Ficou em pé na borda da torre flutuante esperando que, de alguma forma, Draco aparecesse lhe beijasse e dissesse que nunca mais iria fazer algo tão... Grifinório. Como se por um milagre, Draco finalmente aparece a supercie. Nadou desesperadamente até as escadas que subiam até torre e se prendeu lá. Chocalhando de tanto frio. Harry saltou dos cobertores, atirando-os para todos os lados. Correu até onde Draco estava encarrapitado.

-Draco graças aos céus - lhe ofereceu uma das mãos. As mãos de Draco estavam tremulas e frias. Ele tratou de puxá-lo para cima. Enquanto socorria seu amado, Blaise e a menina pálida foram recebidas pelas duplas de Beauxbatons. Harry puxou Draco, mas ele não pareceu querer subir. Puxou com mais força.

-Harry... –o queixo de Draco tremia, seus olhos estavam esbugalhados, e ele estava encharcado. – Um sereiano...

Harry ia falar algo, com "Que bobagem", mas as mãos do loiro foram puxadas das suas, e ele só ouviu o menor tomar um gole de ar, e desaparecer nas águas negras do lago.

-Draco! –o menino gritou. Todos que estavam por perto param de fazer o que estavam fazendo e olharam na direção de Harry. Disseram alguma coisa para ele, mas Harry não ouviu, ouvia apenas o bater do coração nos ouvidos.

"Você vai mergulhar?... Mas você não sabe nadar..." –disse uma voz dentre de sua cabeça.

Ele ignorou a voz, se levantou, tomou fôlego e impulso e mergulhou. A água continuava congelante, mas estava determinado dessa vez, bateu os braços desajeitadamente o mais rápido que pode, ao alcançar o mesmo penhasco de uma hora atrás, ele viu o sereiano com Draco. A criatura puxava Draco pelo pé, e este estava desacordado.

O peito de Harry parecia que ia explodir, e seus ouvidos, saltar do rosto, mas essa sensação foi embora quando viu Draco desacordado. Desceu atrás do sereiano, ignorando seus ouvidos que pareciam explodir. Era loucura o que estava fazendo e ele sabia disso, mas era Draco que estava lá embaixo, e ele faria qualquer coisa por ele...

"_Qualquer coisa?... Enfrentaria a morte por ele?..."_ A voz novamente perguntou. E ele respondeu, _"Sim!"._

Puxou a varinha da panturrilha e conjurou um feitiço de ataque, o que deveria ter sido um _Filipendo_, mas não passou de uma onda muito forte, que o sereiano aproveitou para ganhar velocidade. Isso deixou Harry muito irritado, este soltou algumas bolhas, mas logo fechou novamente a boca, o oxigênio era precioso. Pensou em desistir, mas voltou a nadar mesmo tudo ficando escuro. Avançou mais alguns metros, e perdeu a consciência.

- ... arry... em? – ouvia algumas palavras disformes, sem entender muita coisa.

-Harry você está bem? –a voz era suave, mas parecia urgente, abriu o olhos que pareciam pesar uma tonelada- Graças a Deus!

Era Draco, ele estava seco, mas ainda estava com as roupas da execução da Segunda Tarefa. Harry estava deitado em alguma coisa macia, e com uma quantidade incrível de cobertores. Harry tentou se remexer, mas tossiu e sentiu sua garganta seca, e toda vez que respirava um chiado acompanhava sua respiração.

-Tente não se mexer, meu jovem. – disse uma mulher, do outro dado da maca na qual Harry estava. – Você ficou mais de 10 minutos sem reposição de oxigênio, então tente não falar, e descanse ao máximo.

"_Você ainda pode falar comigo..."_- Draco riu, após dizer mentalmente.

"_O que aconteceu com aquele sereiano?"_

"_Foi um teste, pelo menos, foi o que Dumbledore disse. Ele queria mostrar a escola que somos uma dupla unida, foi como um teste de companheirismo, teste no qual passamos com louvor."_

Harry ficou piscando, olhando incrédulo para Draco. Fora um teste? Ele não corria perigo? Uma fúria sem tamanho cresceu e, de repente, apagou em seu peito. Teve vontade de estraçalhar o filho-da-mãe que teve a maldita ideia desse teste, mas um alivio imenso por Draco estar sã e salvo.

Draco se aproximou de seu rosto, e o beijou de leve. Roçando os narizes disse.

"_Obrigado por ir atrás de mim... Significa muito." _

-Agora vamos a contagem de pontos, Campeões se aproximem, por favor! – A voz de Dumbledore retumbava no píer. Draco foi para fora dos biombos que formavam uma enfermaria improvisada, e caminhou até ficar ao lado de Krum.

-Fleur Delacour e Monique Rodrigueri –disse Dumbledore- 23 pontos, por não ter conseguido executar a tarefa.

A torcida de Beauxbatons aplaudiu e gritou.

-Vitor Krum e Gregory Melovot, 58 pontos. – os torcedores nórdicos calaram os franceses com seus berros bárbaros.

-Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, esta é uma dupla que teve seu companheirismo testado, mesmo não tendo completado a prova em tempo ganhar dez pontos a mais por ter salvado os reféns de Beauxbatons. 70 pontos!

A torcida de Hogwarts foi de longe a mais animada, alguns alunos conversavam roucos no Salão Principal durante o jantar. Para os campeões foi posta uma mesa apenas para eles, menor que as demais, mas com comidas de todas as variedades.

-Eu ainda non acrredito que non conseguimos completarr a Segunda Tarrefa. – disse Monique derrotada, rolando uma carapaça de caramujo pelo prato.

-Isso me lembrra - disse Fluer se levantando e puxando uma Monique vermelha consigo. Elas caminharam rapidamente até onde Draco e Harry estavam:

-Obrrigada porr salvarr minha querrida irrmã! – disse Fleur.

-Obrrigada porr salvarr meu prrimo.- ao terminar de falar, uma caminhou para o lado direito de Draco e a outra para o esquerdo, e tascaram um beijo em cada bochecha do Sonserino.

-Hein?

-Isso é apenas um agrradecimento – disse Monique – Non pense que irrá se rrepetirr.

-Não esperava que elas tivessem essa reação... –disse Draco fitando o nada repousando no peito Harry que estava deitado sobre as raízes do Salgueiro Lutador. A noite estava calma, o clima agradável e o Salgueiro tranqüilo, mexendo seus galhos apenas para afastar insetos sugadores de seiva.

-Elas só estavam demonstrando o agradecimento que sentiam por você...

-Você está insinuando alguma coisa? – Draco estreitou os olhos, este que estava deitado ao lado de Harry, se posicionou em cima do moreno, sentando em seu colo. –Você quer que eu demonstre a minha gratidão também?

Harry ficou mais que vermelho, mas se rendeu aos caprichos de Draco. O loiro passou lentamente a língua pelos lábios de Harry, e ele os entreabriu, num convite a Draco, que foi aceito. As línguas travavam uma batalha, não cediam território, nessa batalha os óculos do maior ficaram embaçados pelo vapor da respiração de ambos. Harry, num movimento rápido, pôs Draco debaixo dele, e se acomodou entre as pernas do menor, sem romper o beijo, nisso os óculos se perderam entre as raízes. Uma mão do Grifinório foi explorar o território desconhecido que embaixo da camisa de Draco, este gemeu quando a mão alcançou seus mamilos.

Com os dedos de Harry fazendo movimentos circulares, Draco com ambos os braços puxou o pescoço de Harry para mais perto. E, novamente, trocaram de posição. Draco rompeu o beijo, e desceu com a língua pelo pescoço de Harry, desabotoou agilmente a camisa do moreno e segundo com sua trilha até o cós da calça do maior.

Massageando o volume da calça de Harry, Draco abriu lentamente o zíper, e abaixou a cueca, expondo o membro plenamente ereto. Harry ofegava, e suas esmeraldas estavam nubladas. Draco ficou apenas a observar as feições de prazer de Harry, e finamente concedeu os apelos mudos do moreno.

Passou longa e demoradamente a língua na cabeça vermelha do pênis de Harry, enquanto as mãos massageavam o copo e o saco escrotal. Harry gemia, uma de suas mãos desceu e se emaranhou na cabeleira loira de Draco, que se deleitava ao ver seu amado gemer de prazer. Colocou o membro na boca, sugando levemente fazendo movimento de vai e vem, foi aumentando o ritmo gradualmente, das mãos e da boca, sentindo o gosto salgado do pré-semên do Grifinório.

- Ora, ora o que temos aqui? – uma voz soou atrás dos dois, Draco rapidamente cobriu o pênis de Harry e fechou o zíper do maior, e se virou para olhar o visitante. – Imagine só quando todos descobrirem: "Draco Malfoy foi pego com a boca na botija".

-Gregory? –Draco fez uma voz fria; se virou e disse para Harry se cobrir- O que pretende? – voltou sua atenção para o loiro de Durmstrang a sua frente.

-Simples: você deixa eu e Krum ganharmos o Torneio, e nem Hogwarts e seu pai ficam sabendo de sua "opção". –O loiro sorria desdém, pensando que havia mais chances de ganhar o Torneio, mas sua "ameaça" foi frustrada.

-Faça como quiser, não tenho medo de suas ameaças. Vamos, Harry? – Draco se virou e estendeu uma mão ao moreno que já havia se levantado.

Harry se deixou guiar, apenas olhando para trás para ver se Gregory os acompanhava. O loiro não o fez, o que deixou Harry aliviado, ao mesmo tempo, porém, nervoso. Não sabia onde Draco estava levando-o, mas sabia que um sorriso malicioso não saia dos lábios dele. Adentraram por um corredor desconhecido ao moreno, e subiram algumas escadas, passando por várias portas. Quando chegaram, pelos cálculos de Harry, no terceiro patamar, Draco abriu a segunda porta a direta.

E ao fechar a porta, Harry se deu conta que fora prensado contra a porta. E Draco novamente o beijava de maneira sedutora. Harry ainda não havia fechado os olhos, então examinou o recinto, viu que havia uma cama, e se direcionou a ela, numa caminhada onde segurou firmemente a cintura do menor. E ao bater os joelhos na beira da cama, Draco deixou que o moreno deitasse sobre o seu corpo.

Era a vez de Harry assumir o comando, desceu, dando beijos, pelo peito de Draco, que na caminhada havia desabotoado ambas as camisas. Ao chegar ao cós da calça do menor, Harry aproveitou para tirá-la. E sem delongas abocanhou a membro de Draco, mordendo levemente e sugando, além dos movimentos de vai e vem. Não podia-se negar que o membro de Draco era menor que o Harry, mas era bem desenvolvido. Ao ver que Draco apenas gemia com as caricias, Harry foi mais intenso, sugou com mais força. Draco começou a gritar de prazer, depois de algum tempo gozou na boca do Grifinório.

Harry não engoliu todo sêmen, usou parte dele para lubrificar o anus de Draco. Massageou a entrada rósea do menor e lentamente penetrou um dedo, após sentir o aperto em seu dedo diminuir, Harry colocou com a língua mais um pouco da mistura de sêmen e saliva, penetrou mais um dedo. E foi assim até o terceiro dedo. Quando Draco já estava implorando para Harry que pusesse outra coisa, Harry atendeu ao pedido.

Posicionou Draco melhor na cama, abriu o zíper, exibindo o próprio membro, possicionou-o e rapidamente, para poupar Draco, o penetrou por inteiro. Draco soltou um grito de dor tão alto que Harry teve que beijá-lo, a Draco, para diminuí-lo. O maior se forçou a não se movimentar naquele espaço tão pequeno até Draco ceder.

Segundos depois do relaxamento, Harry foi crescendo o ritmo das estocadas lentamente. Tomado pelo prazer, Draco arranhava os ombros de Harry, que estava possuído pela luxuria, com as bochechas vermelhas, e o coração desparado.

-Harry!- Gemia Draco entre as estocadas.

Os óculos de Harry se perderam no meio dos lençóis. Harry, após alguns minutos na dança sensual, ejaculou dentro de Draco, junto com o mesmo que derramou sua essência entre os corpos. Harry recostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco, e ao regular as reparações, Harry tirou o membro flácido do interior de Draco, e se deitou ao seu lado. Ambos adormeceram relaxados pelo orgasmo, sem proferir nenhuma palavra de amor, pois estragaria o momento.

**o.o.o**

Alguns dias se passaram desde o encontro com o loiro de Durmstrang. E Gregory, as vistas de Draco, não havia dito nada ainda. "_Ou o camarada falou para todo mundo, e estou fazendo papel de bobo me preocupando, ou ele não disse nada"_-pensou o Sonserino.

Durante as refeições Gregory olhava diretamente para a dupla de Hogwarts com um olhar de que sabia de algo, e que, logo, deixaria todos a par de seus conhecimentos. Como uma criança travessa que sabia um segredo e estava a minutos de compartilhá-lo. Ao caminharem até as masmorras, a dupla de Hogwarts foi surpreendida pelo loiro.

-E então, se divertiram? –perguntou Gregory com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

-Do que você está falando? –perguntou Draco, se posicionando a frente de Harry. O moreno podia ter toda a coragem do mundo, mas era claro que: em situações que exigiam o auto-controle, ele não era escalado para este serviço.

-Então realmente aconteceu, não é?

-Eu até responderia se você fosse direto. –E iniciou uma marcha rigorosa até a sala de poções.

-Por que você, Potter, está tão nervoso?

-Harry, entre na Sala. – Draco possuía um tom gélido ao disser aquelas palavras, e sem questionar, o moreno entrou. –Você não se direcione assim com ele.

- Desculpe se feri os sentimentos do seu namoradinho. – os alunos que saiam e os que esperavam para entrar na sala pararam para ouvir o "dialogo" da dupla. –E então gostou de foder ele?

Draco parou por alguns segundos, examinando o semblante de Gregory. Ergeu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

-Sinto muito, apostou no cavalo errado. Você se equivocou, Harry não passa de um amigo para mim.

-Não sabiam que amigos chupavam uns aos outros!

-Não sei do que você esta falando, eu nunca fiz um oral numa mulher, quanto mais num homem. – As meninas ao redor de Draco começaram a cochichar algo, e ao falar certas coisas ficavam vermelhas.

- Você é gay! Eu sei que você é Gay!- Gregory gritou para Draco apontando na direção do mesmo.

-Sou? Então pergunte as meninas presentes se é verdade? –Todos os meninos riram, e se direcionaram as suas aulas sabendo que o menino de Durmstrang estava tentando incriminar a pessoa errada. Gregory teve, por fim, sua ameaça frustrada. Não poderia usar a opção sexual de Draco como trunfo para ganhar o Torneio, precisava de uma prova concreta.

Ao adentrar a sala Draco conversava com um menino Sonserino, Harry ficou ao lado de seus amigos esperando alguma reação de Draco, se sentou no meio dos Sonserinos. Quando Snape entrar na sala todos se calaram e voltaram sua atenção para o mesmo.

"_Fique tranqüilo."_- disse a voz de Draco em sua mente. Quando pensou em fita-lo.- _"Tente não olhar para mim. Qualquer coisa que Gregory achar que pode denunciar nosso relacionamento, ele usará." _

"_O que vamos fazer então?"_

"_Fingir que somos apenas colegas. Olhe discretamente para a janela à direita."_ - Ao fingir olhar para o quadro Harry, pelo canto do olho viu um gavião pousado na janela.- _"Aquele é a mascote dele. Mas, meu amor_" - a voz de Draco ficou suave- _"Não se preocupe. Após a terceira tarefa, eu assumo tudo."_

"_Não."_- Draco, que fingia a escrever algo, levantou a cabeça fingindo olhar para o quadro, porém o mesmo estava vazio. _"Você já fez tanta coisa, eu assumo."_ O Sonserino sorriu, voltando a baixar a cabeça para o pergaminho.

"_Mas por que você não o deixa ganhar o Torneio?"_- disse telepaticamente Harry durante a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

"_Por que mesmo sendo da Sonserina, eu tenho orgulho de estudar em Hogwarts, e tenho que ganhar esse Torneio para esse colégio. Assim terei com que me orgulhar no futuro." _

Draco não olhou uma vez sequer para Harry. Nem durante as refeições, como se só discutisse assuntos com Harry se fosse alguma estratégia para as tarefas. Mesmo sabendo que esse afastamento era para o bem dos dois, Harry se sentia solitário, tinha que relembrar a noite que tiveram juntos, por vários dias, no banheiro, mas sem nunca gemer o nome de Draco, ele pronunciava mentalmente, e muita das vezes recebia uma resposta.

"_...Harry..."_ – Draco fazia o mesmo, se masturbava durante o banho para se sentir menos vazio.

**o.o.o**

Vitor Krum estava caminhando até o navio de Durmstrang, que estava atracado Ancouradoro de Hogwarts, algumas meninas o seguiam, então ele se apressou em subir a rampa que levava ao convés. Desceu algumas escadas e adentrou em sua cabine. Colocou a mão no bolso para pegar seu relógio, e percebeu que além do relógio havia um pedaço de papel lá.

Retirou o papel, e viu que numa caligrafia fina estava escrito "Draco". Se apreçou em ler o conteúdo do bilhete. Na mesma caligrafia, em búlgaro, estava escrito:

"_Vitor, como seu amigo de longa data espero que entenda meu pedido:_

_Sei que para você vencer não é tudo, ao seu companheiro de equipe, porém, é. E este está usando do artifício de minha opção para ameaçar a mim e meu amigo Harry, tentando nos convencer a deixar você e ele ganhar este Torneio._

_Espero que você me entenda e converse com ele a respeito. _

_Draco."_

Vitor leu e releu o bilhete, não acreditava que seu companheiro pudesse fazer uma atrocidade daquelas. Mas confiava em Draco muito mais do que em Gregory, então preferiu não conversar, pois se sabe que se aprende muito mais rápido com uma surra do que com mil afagos.

-Gregory. –uma voz chamou sua atenção. – Venha cá um momento.

-Sim, Krum?

Vitor não respondeu, o que vez Gregory virar o rosto. Um soco lhe acertou a mandíbula e o fez cair no chão.

-Caralho Krum! Que porra é essa?

-É verdade que está ameaçando as outras duplas? – Gregory foi pego de surpresa, gaguejou que não. Vitor lhe deu um chute no pescoço, que fez o loiro bater com a cabeça na parede de madeira do navio. – Se eu souber que você está ameaçando novamente, as outras duplas, as conseqüências serão piores.

"_Alguém contou. Krum não descobriria sozinho. Com toda certeza foi aquele viadinho de Hogwarts! Ah, ele me paga!" _

Esses pensamentos corroíam o interior de Gregory, ele estava cego por vingança, e ele iria se vingar, e até a realização da Terceira Tarefa, não pretendia vigiar nem Draco nem Harry, ele já tinha um plano.

"_Por hora, vou deixar aquelas bichinhas se comerem. Fizeram Krum se voltar contra mim. Agora tornaram isso pessoal."_- Pensou Gregory maquiavelicamente enquanto tecia os detalhes de seu novo plano.

**o.o.o**

Draco caminhava pelo campo de luta da Lufa-Lufa para ir conversar com alguns que amigos que o esperavam por lá. No caminho foi surpreendido com uma águia, de inicio pensou ser uma coruja, porém, a coloração das penas lhe inçaram que se tratava de uma águia real. Penas negas, marrons e brancas, bico amarelo e fatal, assim como suas garras.

A águia ficou fazendo círculos a alguns metros da cabeça de Draco, até o mesmo entender que esta queria pousar. Estendeu-lhe um branco, e a águia fechou com delicadeza as garras ao redor no braço do loiro. 

- Olá, Kelda. – em resposta a águia entoou um magnífico crocitar, era a águia de Vitor. Podia-se ver que esta possuía um pesado de papel pardo na pena, Draco desfez a pequena corda que prendia o bilhete, e o animal levantou vôo.

"_Problema resolvido"_ - a resposta de Krum foi bem direta.

Sem pensar muito Draco correu em direção ao amigos a sua espera, com uma desculpa de ter que fazer uma poção para Snape, correu em direção ao castelo. Por conhecidencia, ou por cálculos bem feitos por parte de Draco, este encontrou com Harry, saindo de um corredor, e não sendo acompanhado por ninguém. Novamente, por conciedencia, Draco puxou o moreno para um armário de havia ali perto.

- Mas o que...? –Harry apenas sentiu alguém, muito provavelmente Draco (pois viu uma cabeça loira passar voando diante de seus olhos), lhe puxar o braço, e segundos depois bater em uma parede, ouvindo uma porta se fechar. –Draco?

-Senti sua falta... -o Sonserino lhe envolveu o pescoço e apenas recostou a cabeça na curva do ombro do maior.

Harry, impelido por pura luxuria, trocou de posições com Draco, num movimento brusco. Com uma mão puxou o queixo de Draco, e a outra correu pela cintura do menor. Após o queixo erguido, iniciou-se um beijo. Harry passou um joelho entre as pernas de Draco, que foi muito bem recebido. Draco sabia que o aconteceria seria desconfortável, mas não se importava com a dor naquele momento, queria apenas que seu amado o invadisse.

Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry, o mesmo segurou a parte externa de ambas as coxas de Draco e o ergueu, sem romper o beijo, rapidamente baixou o cós da calça do Sonserino e o próprio, posicionou a glandes do membro que já se encontrava ereto, e o penetrou. Harry viu estrelas de prazer assim como Draco, este prendeu ainda mais as penas ao redor na cintura de Harry, para maior conforto a ambos. As estocadas eram fundas e ritmadas, até que ambos chegaram ao ápice. Ofegantes deslizaram até chão, aos beijos com os corpos relaxados.

-_Limpar... –_Draco sussurrou ainda abraço a Harry, que já havia retirado o seu membro de Draco.

- Por que me fez uma repentina aparição? –perguntou Harry, depois de colocar Draco sentado em seu colo, e analisar que o local onde fizer amor era um armário de vassouras.

- Por que a barra tava limpa. –o Grifinório fez uma expressão interrogativa. – Vito resolveu nosso problema.

Depois de saírem discretamente com uma capa de invisibilidade, foram para um pavilhão escondido, e ficaram que nem duas crianças, a ver imagens nas nuvens. Sim, era verdade, ao ver dos adultos, eles ainda eram crianças, mas com muito mais maturidade do que um casal que está junto a mais de 40 anos.

- Olá pessoal... – disse uma voz conhecida. – Calma não precisa se preocupar.

Era Gregory, Draco pôs novamente a masca de gelo conhecida como a herança Malfoy. Ele estreitou os olhos, como se pudesse fazer Gregory pegar fogo.

-O que você quer? –perguntou o loiro friamente.

-Vim pedir desculpas... Sério, eu não queria entregar vocês, eu só queria ganhar o Torneio para os meus pais se orgulharem de mim... Mas Krum me fez ver que ganhar não é tudo, espero que vocês aceitem as minhas sinceras desculpas. – Gregory possuía um hematoma imenso na parte esquerda do rosto, e suas feições eram serenas, era claro que dizia verdade.

Ou pelo menos, ele tentava fingir que dizia a verdade, seu interior burbulhava, a adrenalina tinha um efeito alucinógeno sobre o seu corpo. Draco, não respondeu, e Harry, ao seu lado, continuava parado, sem respirar, esperando uma reação do Sonserino.

- Tudo bem, tenha uma boa tarde... –Disse Draco, voltando sua atenção para o céu, olhando uma forma serpenteada. _"Uma cobra... Ele está mentindo."_ Harry ouvi esse pensamento.

Despedindo-se educadamente Gregory se virou com um sorriso diabólico. "_Eles acreditaram!" _E com esse pensamento se afastou.

- Eu não confio nele. – disse Draco, ao apontar para uma nuvem em forma de um coelhinho. - olha: um coelhinho!

Harry tinha um mal pressentimento quanto a Gregory, não sabia o porque, mas confiava em Draco. As semanas se passaram e a Terceira Tarefa estava próxima. Gregory precisava fazer algo que cativasse a confiança de Draco, e só havia uma opção.

-A próxima Tarefa será um labirinto em busca a Taça do Torneio, que ficará no centro do labirinto.

-Por que você está me contando isso? –perguntou Draco desconfiado.

-Só achei que fosse justo você saber... Até logo.

"_Vai para o inferno..."-_ pensou o Sonserino. Não acreditava naquele menino, mas não custava nada pesquisar alguns feitiços, apenas por precaução.

**Monique: Nojento! Sem coração! Desgraçado! É o meu primo que está lá embaixo!**

**Diretora (esqueci o nome dela): Monique! Basta! **

**Olá pessoal! Foi mal pela demora! Espero que tenham gostado, por que eu sei que fico podre. **

**Beijos!**


	5. O Labirinto

**Esse capitulo é a conseqüência de noites em claro, se ficou ruim comente, se não, comenta de qualquer jeito ( não sei porque eu to colocando isso mas, acabei de escrever o cap 2:43 da manhã) **

**Boa leitura. **

**O Grande Torneio Tribruxo**

**Capitulo 4**

**O Labirinto**

-Lucius, você não pode deixar que ele leve seu filho! – esbravejou uma mulher pálida. Esta possuía cabelos muito longos e de um loiro muito pálido, como se carregassem anos e anos de sabedoria. Esta mulher era, de fato, muito sábia, porém não carregava anos e anos de sabedoria em suas costas, era uma mulher esbelta no esplendor de seus anos.

-Narcisa, sabe muito bem que a traição entre nós comensais é punida com a morte... - retrucou o homem, Lucius.

Este possuía traços rústicos e severos como se nunca tivesse visto a alegria ou a tristeza, apenas o ódio. Os cabelos eram quase tão longos quanto os de Narcisa, porém não chegavam nem a ter o mesmo brilho do que os da mulher.

- Se eu soubesse que era tão louco e fanático por _você-sabe-quem_ não teria me casado com você! - as palavras de Narcisa soavam com tanta ferocidade que quase não se podia acreditar que era mesmo ela que estava as pronunciando.

- Você fala com descrença, é o Sol escuro aos meus olhos ou não acredita que nosso Lorde não será mais poderosos do que fora a 13 anos atrás?

-Se o Sol esta escuro aos seus olhos, tire as mãos da frente deles que talvez enxergue melhor –Narcisa, após tais palavras odiosas, virou-se com seus cabelos formando uma onda esbranquisada. – Não posso deixar que entregue meu filho àquele maníaco...

-Você não negaria um desejo do Lorde, você não tem essa coragem. – disse Lucius, malicioso.- E mesmo que tivesse, eu a deteria.

-É mesmo? –e com uma risada graciosa, Narcisa se virou, agora, porém, com sua varinha mãos. – Tente, marido.

Alguns feitiços foram conjurados e detidos por ambos, até que um dos dois caiu inconsciente no chão. Fora Narcisa. Num movimento simples Lucius puxou a manga da elegante camisa que vestia expondo sua Marca Negra, uma prova de que era um dos comensais de Voldemort, tocou-a com a varinha, e no mesmo instante um homem gorducho com faces que lembravam um Rato apareceu no centro da sala da Mansão Malfoy. Este homem corpulento trazia trapos nos braços, do tamanho de uma criança de 3 anos.

-Rabicho –uma voz sibilante vinda dos trapos, que lembra vidro se partindo, cortou a atmosfera –por que parou?

-Me-meu mestre... Não e-estamos mais em sua c-ca-casa...

O silencio se instalou na mansão Malfoy, toda coragem que Lucius sentia pareceu se esvair no momento que seu mestre apareceu em sua casa.

-Lucius... –disse Voldemort, ou pelo menos o que sobrou dele. – Agora, após treze anos, e não estando mais eu em meu pleno poder, tenho finalmente a permição de adentrar em sua morada?

A voz do Lorde das Trevas não soava muito agradável, Lucius finalmente gaguejou o motivo pelo qual havia trazido seu Lorde. Ao terminar, uma risada tossida cruzou o ar, como se um moribundo estivesse achando graça de algo.

- Que engraçado, de todas as pessoas, nunca imaginária que seria Narcisa que me trairia... – ordenou que rabicho o coloca-se em uma poltrona, e que acordasse Narcisa. Ao acordar, a mulher massageou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, onde tinha violentamente se chocado contra o chão, e com um breve gemido se sentou e fitou a criatura encapuzada que a observava. –Narcisa, seria verdade o que meu comensal disse? Que você não cederá seu filho?

Pálida, Narcisa assistiu, sabendo o que viria. Voldemort apenas estendeu a varinha, num ultimo gesto de coragem ela resmungou algo inaudível para os homens a sua frente.

-Avada Kedavra - uma luz verde encheu o recinto, e tão rápido quanto apareceu sumiu, e Narcisa jazia, já sem vida, no chão.

Lucius quase sentiu um remorso o invadir, _quase_, pois apenas ordenou que um elfo se livrasse do corpo de sua esposa, e, ele mesmo, fora providenciar o que era necessário para o regresso de seu mestre.

A alguns milhares de quilômetros, em seu quarto, Draco acordou sobressaltado.

-Foi um pesadelo... Só um pesadelo.

x.x.x.

-Não é que aquele desgraçado tinha razão... -murmurou Draco de mau humor.

Harry olhou para ele sem entender o comentário, depois voltou o olhar para as "moitas" a sua frente. Na verdade, era uma Sebes, uma planta que lembra um pinheiro, de tão alta, com folhinhas redondas extremamente verdes, Harry ficou boquiaberto ao finalmente perceber que as moitas se mexiam. Ambos se encontravam no Campo de Quadribol, juntamente com as outras duplas de campeões, era o ultimo dia da longa espera dos campeões para realizarem a terceira e ultima tarefa. Como guias e juízes Lupin e Snape os diziam as regras para realização da tarefa.

-E é proibido o uso de toda e qualquer maldição. –completou Snape ao final do discurso de Lupin. Com esse comentário Draco bufou e murmurou um "_Droga_", arrancando uma risada de Harry. – Agora que já foram ditas as regras da tarefa, algum de você sabe o que acontecerá aqui?

-Labirinto - todos disseram em uníssono, mesmo Harry que foi lento para acompanhar o coro.

-Então já sabem que feitiços iram utilizar –disse Lupin animado – E crianças, não se esqueçam que a tarefa amanhã começa as 8:30 da noite em ponto! Sem atrasos, entenderam?

Ninguém respondeu, e Draco olhou para Harry com um olhar de peixe morto, e o moreno corou, entendera o significado do olhar: _"Vê se não se atrasa, viu?". _ Todos foram liberados para descansar e se preparar para o desafio na noite seguinte. Draco, sendo seguido por Harry, caminhava perdido em pensamentos pelas margens do Lago Negro. Até que, de repente, o que fez Harry quase pular de susto, Draco parou.

-Agora que eu me lembrei, esqueci meu livro de feitiços na Sala de Poções. – Sua voz não soou com tanta urgência, o que fez o Grifinório se acalmar.

Ficam mais alguns minutos a beira do lago admirando o horizonte laranja avermelhado, depois seguiram, de mãos dadas, até as masmorras. Já era tarde, e a maioria das pessoas se encontravam em suas respectivas salas comunais. E nas masmorras havia um ar tão alegre que ninguém gostava de ficar lá por muito tempo...

-Esse lugar me dá arrepios... –disse Harry afundando a cabeça entre os ombros.

-Relaxa, lá em casa o porão é pior: tem uns 15 fantasmas assombrando o lugar, e não são simpáticos... –disse Draco com um sorriso tranqüilizador que fez Harry imaginar como seria a casa de Draco, ele não tocava no assunto desde a morte de sua mãe, e mesmo não sabendo como ela morreu, Draco não mandara uma carta se quer ao pai.

- Draco... Posso fazer uma pergunta? –disse cautelosamente o moreno.

-Tirando o fato que você já o perguntou... –Draco o olhou brincalhão, e riu- Pode.

-Por que você não me conta nada sobre sua família? –o sorriso de Draco sumiu, ele parou de caminhar e soltou a mão de Harry. Voltou-se para uma parede, e suspirou.

Um suspiro que lembra os seus pais decepcionados quando você tira uma nota baixa numa matéria que você sabe melhor que todos. No mesmo instante Harry desejou não ter dito nada, mas a decepção de Draco não era com ele. Então o loiro se voltou para ele e com um sorriso triste, disse:

- Há coisas sobre minha família que você não precisa saber... Sei que você me ama, mas existem coisas que não se consegue perdoar ou esquecer, e eu não quero perder você por causa disso...

-Draco... Sinto muito...

-Pelo que? Você não fez nada. – e seu sorriso alegre e brincalhão voltou, se aproximou de Harry apanhou sua mão e tornaram a caminhar, Harry se sentiu culpado, mas também há coisas que esquecemos com facilidade.

Caminharam por mais alguns minutos, depois que Draco se dera conta: estavam perto do escritório do Snape, sem alarmar Harry seguiriam pelo mesmo corredor e uma curva os levaria de volta ao percurso para a sala de poções, até que chegaram a uma porta entreaberta.

-Você não pode deixar ninguém desconfiar Severus! –sibilou uma voz forte.

Draco congelou arregalando os olhos e parou se espremendo contra a parede perto da porta, Harry sem entender o que aconteceu, fez o mesmo. O motivo pelo qual Draco gelou foi: era a voz de seu pai.

-Já disse ninguém desconfiou de nada, está tudo pronto. –respondeu a voz arrastada de Severus.

As vozes trocaram mais algumas palavras, até que finalmente Draco ouviu o que não queria: passos.

-Está na hora de correr – sussurrou Draco a Harry, este assentiu. Correram em disparada até finalmente viram a maldita curva que nunca parecia chegar. Draco, se sentindo um Grifinório, ofegante espiou o corredor: Snape não estava mais lá. _Estranho..._-pensou Draco.

Deslizaram rápida e cautelosamente os corredores, sem fazer muito barulho, a porta da Sala de Poções estava destrancada, o que fez Draco suspeitar ainda mais. Pegaram o livro, e saíram das masmorras o quanto antes.

-Que foi aquilo? –disse Harry dobrando sobre os joelhos de fadiga, já no pátio da Torre do Relógio, que se encontrava deserto.

-Não sei... -Draco esperou Harry recupera o fôlego e se sentar ao seu lado para lhe contar que a voz que conversava com Snape era a de seu pai.

-E-e-ele está em Hogwarts?

-Não idiota! Não se necessita estar pessoalmente para ter uma conversação com alguém! – explodiu o loiro.

Harry ficaria magoado se não tivesse entendido que Draco estava irado com a ideia de que seu pai estava se comunicando com Snape e que planos os dois estavam tramando juntos. O moreno apenas ficou ao lado de Draco, e lhe enlaçou os ombros, o Sonserino apoiou a cabeça contra o ombro de Harry, e ficaram a admirar a cálida noite.

-Está tarde, vá descansar um pouco – disse Draco depois de se levantar. Harry apenas entrelaçou as mãos nas de Draco e lhe beijou nos lábios.

O beijo cálido, mas pegou Draco desprevenido.

-Esfria a cabeça, está bem?

x.x.x

Eram exatamente 8:45. E todo o colégio estava no Campo de Quadribol para assistir qual seria a escola que ganharia o Torneio Tribruxo.

-Agora... –disse Dumbledore tentando chamar a atenção das arquibancadas animadas – Por favor acalmem-se! –sem obter muito resultado, fez do uso de um _Sonorus_ – Calem as bocas! – Como já era previsto, todos se silenciaram – Agora! Será feita a execução da ultima Tarefa que decidirá qual das escolas levará a Taça para casa!

Nesse instante todos os alunos, de todas as escolas, gritaram os nomes dos campeões, de todos ao mesmo tempo, formando um coral desorganizado e desarmônico.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Novamente todos se calaram, e Dumbledore possuía um braço esticado para cima com sua varinha na mão e fumaça saindo dela, e uma expressão de desaprovação no rosto.

- Sem mais delongas, Campeões posicionem-se nas devidas entradas.

O labirinto ocupava toda a extensão do campo com seu formato retangular, deixando um espaço pequeno para os juízes, a Banda e os campeões. Havia três entradas, bem espaçadas entre elas. Na primeira se posicionaram a dupla de Durmstrang, na segunda a de Hogwarts, e por ultimo a de Beauxbatons.

-Por terem salvado a dupla de reféns de Beauxbatons Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter tem o direto de adentrar primeiro o labirinto. Logo em seguida entraram Vitor Krum e Gregory Melovot, e por ultimo Monique Rodrigeri e Fluer Delacuor. – os nórdicos vaiaram um pouco, mas com apenas um olhar do diretor os silenciou.

Krum e Gregory trajavam-se caracteristicamente a Durmstrang, uma camisa mangas compridas escarlate e uma calça negra, com o brasão da escola no peito. As meninas de Beuxbatons deixaram toda elegância de lado vestindo uma camisa azul claro (com o brasão do colégio) e uma calça esportiva azul marinho. Draco e Harry possuam camisas verde e vermelho, respectivamente, e negro que se dividiam em diagonal. No lado preto havia o brasão de Hogwarts.

-Varinhas em mãos! –disse Dumbledore. – Começa agora a Terceira Tarefa boa sorte Campões, que vença o melhor!

_Bang!_ – a primeira bombinha estourou, Draco calmamente caminhou para dentro do labirinto, tentando imitar sua tranqüilidade Harry fez o mesmo, não sabendo se estava tremendo ou não.

Quando os dois estavam dentro do labirinto, as arvores "andaram" até fechar a passagem, toda a algazarra parou abruptamente e Harry se sentiu ainda mais nervoso. Draco pôs a varinha deitada na palma da mão, murmurou algo e a varinha virou uma vez e apontou levente para a esquerda. Depois de andarem um pouco ouviram mais uma bambinha estourar, logo depois outra.

-Agora todos estão dentro do labirinto- disse Draco pensativo tornando a olhar para a varinha.

-Que feitiço é esse? –perguntou Harry curioso.

-O feitiço Quatro Pontos, vai sempre apontar para o Norte, e a Taça se encontra no centro do Labirinto – disse Draco sem olhar para trás. –Você não pesquisou nenhum feitiço?

-Pesquisei, mas apenas feitiços de ataque, não de localização... –disse envergonhado.

Draco apenas se voltou para ele e disse para não se preocupar e que tudo acabaria bem. Ao voltar para frente a expressão de Draco se tornou sombria, como se qualquer palavra fosse melhor que "bem".

_Já está na hora de colocar meu plano em ação... –_pensou o Sonserino, maquiavelicamente.

Harry estava completamente perdido, pois Draco havia virado uma curva rápido demais. Harry se via divido em seguir duas direções, a esquerda, que havia uma névoa densa e dourada, e a direita, que se dividia em mais três direções.

-Draco! –chamou o Grifinório, sem obter repostas foi obrigado a ser uma direção, foi a esquerda sua opção.

Ao pisar na névoa dourada, sentiu seu mundo se inverter. Como se o chão fosse o céu, e o céu o chão, todo seu sangue seguiu para a cabeça. Apertou os olhos ao pensar: _Mas onde meus pés estão apoiados?_ Não podia ficar ali de cabeça para baixo o resto da vida, respirou fundo apertou mais forte os olhos, tomou mais uma golfada de coragem e levantou o pé direito.

Tombou de cara na grama, sentiu sua varinha escorregar de sua mão, mas não levantou de imediato, esperou mais alguns segundos até que sentiu um cutucão, com se um graveto estivesse sendo pressionado contra sua têmpora.

-Levanta Harry, não temos a noite toda. – voz que reconfortou o interior do moreno.

Era Draco, suas expressões eram serenas apesar de sua voz ser severa, ele estava agachado na frente do moreno. Harry se levantou num pulo, e abraçou brevemente o Sonserino. Sem disser muita coisa Draco apenas estendeu a Harry a varinha. O mesmo a apanhou e sentiu uma leveza incrível, como se tivesse sido uma pluma que tinha pego. Mas não teve tempo de analisar a varinha, pois Draco o havia apresado, e Harry não queria se perder de Draco novamente.

_Espero que funcione... _

x.x.x

Um grito ecoou pelo labirinto, era Fluer. Ela gritou horrorizada ao ver a companheira ser arrastada inconsciente para de baixo das Sebes, imediatamente levou a varinha e faíscas vermelhas irromperam o lindo céu noturno.

-Gregory! Por que fez aquilo?- perguntou Krum, que estava a poucos metros.

-Ah cale a boca, e não me atrapalhe! –disse sombrio o loiro - _Imperius!_

Pego de surpresa ao ser atacado pelo próprio companheiro, Krum não teve outra escolha ao não ser ceder a Maldição.

-Agora Vitinho, porque você estopora nossa queria amiga Fluer? –a varinha de Gregory ainda estava estendida para o companheiro, controlando-o.

A varinha de Krum simplesmente se ergueu, Fluer em prantos correu disparada tentando se afastar, logo em seguida caiu inconsciente no chão e foi arrastada pelas raízes para debaixo das Sebes.

-Uma dupla a menos –cantarolou o loiro- Falta uma...

x.x.x 

Harry segurava a mão de Draco enquanto seguiam para o Norte. Formam surpreendidos por um Dementador, que na verdade era um bicho papão, e depois por uma esfinge, que tinha o corpo de leão, e cabeça de uma elegante moça.

-_Primeiro pense no lugar reservado aos sacrifícios, _

_Seja em que templo for._

_Depois, me diga que é que se desfolha no inverno e torna a brotar na primavera?_

_E finalmente, me diga qual é o objeto que tem som, luz, e ar e flutua na superfície do mar?_

_Agora junte tudo e me responda o seguinte,_

_Que tipo de criatura você não quer beijar?  
_

-Hein? –disse Harry – Isso tudo só para passar?

- Uma ararambóia.- disse Draco depois de alguns segundos da proclamação de Harry. A esfinge sorriu e saiu da passagem. Os dois passaram. – Eu ia disser Snape se não tivesse toda aquela charada...- Harry desatou a rir, pensando "que criatura você não quer beijar?".

-Eu não vou nem perguntar como você descobriu... –Harry não terminou a frase, pois foi nocauteado por um chute na cabeça.

Draco ouviu o banque surdo, porém não conseguiu disser nada, pois alguém lhe agarrara o pescoço por trás tampando-lhe a boca,e tirando-lhe a varinha das mãos. Viu Vitor Krum de pé ao lado no inconsciente corpo de seu namorado.

- Lembra de mim?- sussurrou uma voz em seu ouvido, Draco reconheceu a voz, a voz era Gregoy.

- O que você quer?- grunhiu Draco depois de se livrar das mãos de Gregory.

-Ah nada de mais... –e deu uma rasteira em Draco, que tombou ao chão. – Só acabar com a sua raça, e eu acho... –disse ele se ajoelhando, e fastando suas pernas. – E eu acho que vou começas por aqui em baixo.

-Seu depravado...-disse Draco. Ele não senti medo, e para falar a verdade nem raiva, sentia pena daquele menino por ser tão perdido a ponto de não saber o que fazer. Virou a cabeça para trás e gritou. –Vito! –Krum que olhava para o nada com os olhos desfocados, cocalhou a cabeça como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo, olhou para Draco por fim. –Me ajuda.

E sem nem perguntar, Krum conjurou um _filipendo_, depois um _estupefasa_ , e Gregory ficou caindo no chão.

- Acho melhorr vocês irrem – disse Krum –Como Grregorry eliminou a equipe de Beauxbatons serriamos eleminados, enton von lá e vençam o Torrneio.

-Obrigado Vito, mas não precisava... – disse Draco sem jeito depois de se levantar, bater das roupas a poeira e reanimar Harry.

-Já disse, von antes que eu mude de ideia – brincou o nórdico.

Harry e Draco se afastaram de Vitor e de Gregory inconsciente, e as arvores fecharam a passagem, logo após só se viam faíscas vermelhas tingindo o negro céu. Harry olhou para o lado e viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

-O que é aquilo? – Draco se virou e ficou boquiaberto.

-É a taça...

E realmente era descansando sobre um pedestal antigo estava lá a imponente Taça, com um fogo majestoso azulado em seu interior, três dragões formando alças e um a base. A dupla seguiu o corredor de plantas até o que parecia uma clareira, eles haviam chegado no centro do labirinto.

-Ganhamos o Torneio... –disse Draco incrédulo. –Ganhamos o Torneio! -Com um pulo de felicidade pulo nos braços do amado. – Eu te amo...

-Eu também –deram-se um breve beijo- Anda vamos, pegar nosso prêmio- Mal entraram e as Sebes se moveram e fecharam a passagem.

Foi ouvido um longo sibilo, como se estivesse de tocaia uma cobra verde se arrastou pelas plantas. A cobra tinha o tamanho de uma mangueira de bombeiro, verde esmeralda com a pele escamosa e viscosa, a cabeça chegava a ser pequena se comparada ao tamanho imenso de seu corpo. Seus olhos se protuberavam para fora como enormes rubis. E sua língua bifurcada negra nas pontas ocasionalmente saia.

Draco ficou completamente imóvel, esperando que a cobra apenas fosse embora, mas Harry Tremia igual a uma vara verde. Ora, ele falava a língua das cobras, poderia apenas convencê-la e ir embora. Tentou falar com ela, mas ela o xingou e o chamou de comida.

-É, ela não vai mudar de ideia quanto a isso. –murmurou ele.

Antes que pudessem ver, a cobra se enrolou em três anéis e deu o bote, mais rápida que um raio, na perna direta de Harry, depois de picá-lo se enrolou em sua perna. O Grifinório grunhiu com a mordida, e ainda mais com a compressa de músculos da cobra, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, a cobra largou a perna do moreno e seguiu em direção ao seu pescoço.

-_Filipendo_! –disse Draco ao atacar a cobra, esta foi arremessada a alguns metros de distancia. – _Deprimo_! –disse Draco por fim.

A cobra soltou um sibilo arranhado até tombar com a cabeça no chão. Seu crânio fora esmagado com a pressão exercida pelo feitiço.

-Harry você está bem? –perguntou um Draco muito preocupado;

-Mais ou menos... –Na verdade não, o veneno da cobra estava lhe causando uma febre muito alta, os músculos da perna lesionada se contraiam e relaxava descontroladamente, parecendo que a perna tremia.

-Consegue se levantar? – Harry fez que não. Draco então lhe pegou o braço direto e passou sobre os algum esforço conseguiram se levantar e ir de encontro a Taça. –Juntos?

-Juntos. –e ambos seguram a Taça.

Harry então sentiu como se sua mente desse uma volta, ele já tinha tido essa experiência com uma chave de portal quando participou da torcida contra a Bulgária na 422ª copa de Quadribol.

Quando chegaram ao novo destino, Draco não teve forças para segurar o corpo de Harry e a Taça, ambos caíram no gramado crespo. Harry se forçou a sentar, e nisso analisou o local. Era um grande campo aberto, que seria plano se não fosse pelas lapides, e estatuas de anjos espalhadas.

-Isso é um cemitério? - perguntou Harry temeroso.

-É, mas é um dos trouxas. – Draco agachou, percebeu que a Taça, a única maneira de regressarem estava a uma curta distancia. Estendeu a mão para apanhá-la, e sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa forte do dorso da mão, quando viu ela tinha sido arremessada a uns cinco metros de distancia.

-Acha que vai voltar tão facilmente? –perguntou uma voz esganiçada. –Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Draco Malfoy, filho de um dos meus comensais, e Harry Potter aquele-que-sobreviveu e aquele-que-me-trará-de-volta –a criatura riu com a própria piada. –Crucio. - Draco se encolheu no chão com um grunhido do dor, como de algo o estive cortando por dentro.-Isso deve mantê-lo distraído –disse a voz, que agora se aproximara, a voz vinha de um monte de trapos, e quem o carregava era Lucius Malfoy, pai de Draco. –Agora vamos ao Potter...

Lucius então com uma mão livre estendeu a varinha, o alvo era Harry, e fios luminosos o amarram na lapide que estava se apoiando.

-Lucius ande logo com o ritual! Já me esqueci de como andar...

-Sim meu Lorde. –respondeu o comensal, Lucius transfigurou uma lapide num caldeirão de pedra, tão grande que um homem adulto caberia dentro.

Um liquido viscoso borbulhava dentro, mesmo não tendo fogo. Lucius retirou os trapos da criatura, revelando o dono da voz: parecia uma criança desnutrida, com braços e pernas que pareciam apenas os ossos e a pele, mais nada, costelas aparecendo. O crânio era assustadoramente desproporcional ao corpo, os olhos, que estava cerrados, afundavam nas orbitas. Nas mãos haviam garras e nos pés também.

Num ato frio Lucius depositou o que seria os restos de Voldemort no caldeirão. Lucius ergueu a varinha, e apontou para Harry, o mesmo se encolheu sentindo uma dor latente na testa por conta de sua cicatriz, e por parte da pena também, mas o objetivo de lucius era uma lapide ao lado, que se rachou e apenas um pó fino saiu da rachadura indo de encontro ao liquido fervente. Tomando um tom azulado.

-_Osso do pai, dado saber, renove o filho_.

Lucius então estendeu a mão direita e num corte rápido com a adaga que escondia nas vestes, cortou a própria mão. Ouviu-se o são de algo caindo no fundo do caldeirão. O toco da mão de lucius sangrava, mas ele a deixava de lado para não sujar as vestes. Disse sem nenhum resquício de dor na voz. A poção logo ficou vermelho-vivo.

-_Carne do servo dada de bom grado reanime o seu amo_.

Caminhou até Harry, passando pelo filho que ainda se contorcia de dor no chão, ajoelhou perante Harry e fez um corte profundo em sua coxa, Harry nem teve tempo de sentir a dor, pois sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

-_Sangue do inimigo tirado à força ressuscite seu adversário_. – Lucius já se encontrava de frente para o caldeirão novamente, e despejou o sangue que coletara com a adaga.

Uma luz branca ofuscante invadiu o cemitério cegando Harry, e o que veio a seguir para Harry foi a volta de seu inimigo em câmera lenta sendo acompanhada por gritos e grunhidos de agonia de seu amado.

Uma bola de fumaça negra saiu do caldeirão e em seu centro havia o corpo esquelético de Voldemort. A fumaça se tornou mais densa, tornando-se apenas uma comprimida bola, depois como um corvo negro abrindo as assas um homem, aparentemente careca, pousou no chão. Esse foi o ápice da dor, Harry sentia que podia desmaiar.

O homem apalpou a própria cabeça, depois o peito por fim os braços. E disse:

-É bom ter um corpo... –olhou com os olhos vermelhos escondidos por fendas para Lucius, que se ajoelhou perante ao Lorde ressurreto. –Lucius dê-me minha varinha.- Lucius estendeu um cabo de osso ao Lorde, que o pegou e admirou a varinha. –Por sua lealdade... - estendeu a varinha e um liquido prateado, formou uma mão no toco sangüento de Lucius.

-Meu Lorde... Muito obrigado...

-Agora vejamos nossos convidados... –virou-se para Draco que ainda grunhia de dor. –Pare de gemer, pareceu uma virgem...-Draco então sentiu o alivio que foi se livrar de um cruciatos. –Harry Potter, te encontrei com era apenas um bebê e você teve a ousadia de me vencer... o que me consola é que tirei sua família de você... –disse Voldemort num tom casual.

Harry já não conseguia entender as palavras ou raciocinar que Voldemort estava a sua frente, o lorde apenas se aproximou dele e lhe tocou a face com um dedo. Aquele ato causou um dor tão forte em Harry que a dor que sentiu antes era como uma picada de abelha.

-Vamos, vamos levante-se! Quero te derrotar justamente. – As cordas de luz se desfizeram, porém Harry não conseguia levantar sozinho. –Lucius...

Lucius marchou em direção a Harry e o puxou pelo ombro, forçando a se levantar. Cambaleante Harry foi posto de frente para o Lorde.

-Sabe como duelar? Primeiro fazemos uma reverencia –Voldemort dobrou levemente os joelhos e posicionou a varinha acima da cabeça. Harry sentiu como se uma mão enorme o curva-se para frente. – Ótimo, ótimo. Crucio.

E Harry caiu ao chão feito um boneco de pano, o que sentiu foi como uma agulhada, se comparada ao toque de Voldemort. O Grifinório olhou para Draco este olhava assustado, ainda encolhido no chão, para Harry, esperando que não morre-se.

Voldemort disse algo que Harry não conseguiu entender, depois foi empurrado para o lado ouvindo um feitiço.

-_Avada Kedavra!_

_-Sectasempra! _

Quando o moreno hergeu os olhos viu uma luz verde saindo da varinha de Draco, e outra branca da de Draco. Os dois feitiços se conectaram, formando uma bola onde se chocavam, esta bola escorregava levente em direção a Draco, que sentia a varinha latejar, colocou mais poder no feitiço e a continha escorregou em direção a de Voldemort, que xingou, sentido a varinha vibrar, a mão prateada de Lucius se desfez. E lentamente a cabeça transparente de alguém saiu da ponta da varinha depois os ombros, o tronco até finalmente as pernas. Era Narcisa, ela flutuou em direção ao filho.

-Mãe...?

-Filho se concentre logo Lilith e James estarão aqui para nos ajudar.

Ao ouvir o nome dos pais Harry se levantou e mancou até chegar perto de Draco. Narcisa então voltou a sua atenção a Harry.

-Olhe, escute bem quando o _Priori Incantatem _for quebrado não terão muito tempo, apenas pegue a Taça e leve meu filho para langue desses maníacos.

Enquanto Narcisa instruía Harry, mais um convidado fora expelido pela varinha de Voldemort, que flutuou até Harry. Era Lilith.

-Meu filho como esta crescido... Bem não é tempo de bobagens, Cissi já explicou o que deve fazer? -Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. - Ótimo, vamos lá Draco, James esta quase saindo, já será o suficiente.

E realmente um homem robusto saiu, com um pouco de dificuldade, da ponta da varinha de Voldemort que gritava e xingava a plenos pulmões, e ele era incrivelmente parecido com Harry.

-Vamos lá Draco- disse James- Quando o feitiço se quebrar nos distrairemos o Lorde para vocês fugirem, está bem?

Draco mal ouvia os pensamentos, mas entendeu. James e Lilith olharam para ele como despedida, e voaram em direção a Voldemort sendo seguidos por Narcisa, que formavam uma nevoa densa e transparente.

-Accio! – bramiu o moreno, e a taça do Torneio voou em direção a sua mão.

A taça pareceu demorar horas até chegar à mão de Harry, tanto que Draco quase tombava de joelhos pelo cansaço. A varinha latejava em suas mão, roubando toda sua energia, Draco suava frio já não sabendo mais se estava naquilo a minutos ou a horas.

Quando finalmente a taça tocou a mão de Harry, o que durou apenas uma fração de segundo, a ultima coisa que Draco ouviu foi um feitiço, vindo da criatura maligna que estava na outra ponta do _Priori Incantatem, _logo depois, meio segundo após, a ligação entre as varinhas ser quebrada :

-Avada Kedavra!

**Minha teoria quanto a lista de feitiços de Voldemort :**

_**Era uma vez um pequeno bruxo, este era infliz pois era meio trouxa, seu nome era Tom, que posteriormente se tornou Voldemort . Ele estava sentado e isolado do resto das crianças, era a primeira aula de feitiços que tinha na vida por isso não sabia muito bem como se portar.**_

_**-Crianças! –disse energeticamente o professor, que tinha ares alegres demais, pois tinha se embriagado logo pela manhã – peguem seus livros e escolham um feitiço que você usaram para o resto de suas vidas!**_

_**Mas rápido que todos, Tom apanhou o primeiro livro que viu na mochila, abriu numa pagina qualquer (666 por coincidência) e a primeira coisa que viu marcou sua vida para sempre:**_

_**Avada Kedavra – maldi...**_

_**Nem terminou de ler e gritou:**_

_**-É esse! **_

**Essa é uma brincadeira que eu faço quando falavam de Harry Potter no meu colégio, mesmo ouvindo varias vezes as pessoas lá ainda riem. **

**Desculpe pela demora, e temo informar o próximo capitulo será o prólogo, logo o ultimo. =\**

**Mas, como disse no meu ultimo capitulo de Vampire Diary, vou fazer uma fic para continuar essa, sei que é chato mas foi o que deu... **

**O nome vai ser **_**Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna**_**, no prólogo eu explico melhor!**

**Beijos, Feliz Natal atrasado e Feliz 2011! **


	6. Epílogo

**O Grande Torneio Tribruxo**

**Epílogo**

**O Inicio da Escuridão**

Sua cabeça doía, perecia que ia explodir, a cabeça toda não. Só um olho. Tentou abri-los, mas as pálpebras pareciam pesar uma tonelada. Concentrou-se tentando abri-los novamente, conseguiu, mas as imagens borradas eram apenas de um olhos, o esquerdo. Não conseguia abri o olho direito. Um pequeno momento de pânico percorreu seu corpo. Tentou levantar, mas todo seu corpo doía. Desesperado, e se esforçando ao máximo, Draco, conseguiu levar uma mão até o olho direito.

Sentiu uma bandagem macia. Havia se machucado? Tentou se lembrar. Não se lembrava de nada. Só de uma imagem fantasmagórica de sua mãe, logo em seguida, uma luz verde. Parecendo que segurava o mundo sobre as costas, se sentou, ou tentou. Apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e percebeu que um jovem sentado num tripé, adormecera apoiado na cama e segurando fortemente sua mão.

Draco então se perguntou quem seria ele. Afagou-lhe de leve os cabelos, a textura macia pareceu fazer remexer algo dentro de si, uma toque familiar.

-Harry... –sussurrou, após se lembrar de quem o jovem era. Seu inimigo, amigo, amante. Seu futuro.

O moreno remexeu um pouco sobre os lençóis, se encontrou num estupor meio acordado meio adormecido, com os olhos entreabertos desfocados. Draco sorriu a imagem, mesmo vendo-a com apenas um olho. E num sobressalto Harry se sentou, levando a mão de Draco junto, quase o puxando da cama.

-Draco! Você acordou! –perguntou o Grifinório- Ou só estou sonhando?

O Sonserino estava prestes a debochar do pobre menino a sua frente, mas mudou de ideia ao ver sua face de sofrimento e as olheiras profundas decorridas de noites mal dormidas, ou em claro. Em vez de debochar, acariciou a face do Grifinório.

Harry segurou a mão contra seu rosto, sentindo contra sua pele. Ela era quente, mas ele ainda não conseguia destingir de um sonho. Draco então aproximou seus rostos, sentindo todos os ossos gritarem, e tocaram de leve os lábios. Ao cortar o cálido beijo, olhou as esmeraldas de Harry, que de foscas passaram a ter um brilho imensurável.

-Eu sou um sonho?

-Draco... –disse com uma voz chorosa e abraçou o loiro com força. Draco gemeu depois de sentir e ouvir suas vértebras estalarem. Foi isso que forçou Harry a afrouxar o abraço, mas não foi o suficiente para largar o amante.

-Nunca mais faça aquilo – conseguiu disser o moreno. Draco balbuciou algumas palavras, que lhe arranharam a garganta, mas Harry o cortou. –Dumbledore me contou.

E um olhar de reprovação, misturado com alivio, recaiu sobre Draco, que o fez corar. Ele tão se sentou na cama e ficou interessadíssimo em um fiapo do lençol, para não olhar nos olhos de Harry, que o soltou do abraço.

-Por que você fez aquilo? –perguntou o moreno, efim.

-Por que você ainda não está pronto...

-Pronto para que? –Esbravejou Harry se levantou do banquinho e quase o chutou para longe.– Dumbledore me disse a mesma coisa!

- Você não está pronto para encarar Voldemort, não entende?- respondeu Draco, com o cenho franzido, no mesmo tom que Harry, que o fez se encolher. – Dumbledore só me pediu para trocar nossas varinhas por que você ainda não sabe controlar seu poder mágico!

Isso fez Harry se calar, e olhou num pedido de desculpas para Draco, e o loiro simplesmente sorriu.

-Ora, ora. Mal acordou e já está gritando com Harry?- disse uma voz serena. Ambos os meninos olharam para ver de onde vinha a voz, era o diretor. Dumbledore. –Como se sente Draco?

-Quebrado... –disse estalando os braços, puxando o cotovelo direito, depois o esquerdo. Dumbledore riu.

-Você vai sobreviver, Harry... –e se voltou para o moreno. –Posso ter um minuto de privacidade com Draco?

Harry assentiu e se dirigiu para a porta, sendo seguido pelos olhos de Draco, já na porta se virou e disse sem som as seguintes palavras: Eu te amo.

- Draco...- começou o diretor- Quero que você me faça um favor.

Draco leu urgência nos olhos azuis de o Diretor. Apenas assentiu.

Do lado de fora da enfermaria Harry encostou as costas contra uma das pilastras que faziam o arco da porta, e ficou trocando o peso de uma perna para outra, lembrando do ocorrido do que ocorrera três noites atrás.

_Quando voltaram para o campo de Quadribol, sendo transportados pela Taça, ambos estavam caídos no chão. Harry chocalhou o corpo de Draco, ele não reagiu apenas ficou com a face direta tombada contra o gramado. _

_A banda começara a tocar assim que votaram, e tocavam tão desafinadamente que parecia que alguém batia ferozmente contra um saco de Mandrágoras com um taco de basebol de metal. Tudo para Harry passava em câmera lenta, ele examinou avarinha que pendia na mão frouxa de Draco e começou a chorar: era a __**sua**__ varinha._

_A arquibancada só parou de gritar os nomes dos campeões de Hogwarts quando finalmente perceberam que o corpo de Draco não se mexia e que lentamente se formou uma poça no local onde seu rosto se encontrava com o gramado. A banda só parou de tocar desafinadamente quando os soluços de Harry sobrepujam a horrenda melodia. _

_Harry protegia o corpo de Draco com o seu, e so conseguiram tira-lo para ajudar quando Dumbledore acalmou o menino, ainda relutante viu o corto inconsciente de seu amado ser levado por alguns Professores. _

_- Acalme-se – tranqüilizou-o –Venha até meu escritório e me conte o que aconteceu. _

_A mente de Harry estava caótica demais para conseguir descrever o que ele viu, mas seguiu mancando até o escritório de Dumbledore, sentindo como se não devesse estar lá e sim com Draco._

_Ao se sentar na cadeira de frente para a escrivaninha de Dumbledore, Fawkes a fênix de estimação de Dumbledore cantou uma melodia de boas vindas ao dono, levantou vôo e pousou na frente de Harry, chorando grossas lágrimas sobre o corte da adaga, e também sobre a picada da cobra. _

_Harry iria agredecer a fênix por ter tirado o desconforto (pois com o desespero todo se esquecera da dor), mas nem prestou atenção ao animal._

_-Agora...- disse o diretor- Diga o que aconteceu..._

_-Voldemort voltou... –disse Harry ainda como tom de desespero na voz. – E o Draco trocou nossas varinhas... Assim foi ele que enfrentou Voldemort.._

_-Eu sei que Draco trocou suas varinhas, foi a meu comando, você ainda não está pronto. Qual foi o comensal que ajudou Voldemort?_

_-Você que pediu para ... –Harry iria explodir fora Dumbledore que pediu para Draco morrer?_

_-Ele não morreu, e responda minha pergunta, menino!_

_-Lucius... –desorientado respondeu, gravara bem o nome do desgraçado, principalmente depois dele ser dito com a voz arranha do Lorde das Trevas. – Lucius Malfoy..._

_Dumbledore ficou refletindo por alguns minutos, e seguiu Harry até a enfermaria, para ver Draco. Teve que contê-lo na porta, pois o Sonserino convulsionava de dor, arranhado e esperneando, pingaram algumas gotas poção escura na boca de Draco, e o mesmo parou de Promfrey conseguiu por fim por as bandagens sobre o olho direito de Draco. _

_- Que cicatriz feia...- comentou a mulher com Dumbledore, longe dos ouvidos de Harry. –Demos uma poção a ele que vai deixá-lo inconsciente por algum tempo. Então tente não deixar o Senhor Potter tão desesperado, sim?_

_O diretor tentou de tudo para tirar o menino de lá, a cartada final foi: os amigos._

_-O que você ainda está fazendo ai? – perguntou Ron. –Cara você ganhou o Torneio, temos que celebrar! – e riu, Harry o repreendeu com o olhar. _

_-Eu não ganhei o Torneio sozinho... –sua voz saiu hostil, e Ron calou-se. _

_Hermione teve uma abordagem mais suave e compreensiva que a do Weasly, isso depois de percebeu o jeito que o menino olhava para o loiro, o jeito protetor que tinha quando Ron fala alguma besteira, e o jeito delicado com que o tocava a mão ou tirava uma mecha dos olhos do Sonserino. _

_-Harry, por que não toma um banho e veste roupas limpas? Ele não vai sair daí, pelo menos não agora. - Os dois meninos olharam para ela. Harry se levantou e a abraçou-a agradecendo. E Ron olha-a de maneira interrogativa. _

_Hermione e Ron seguiram Harry até a sala comunal, depois Ron até o dormitório onde Harry pegou o que precisava. _

_-Cara... Você não... Você não é gay, é?_

_-Você fala como se fosse grande coisa... –disse Harry indiferente. – Se você quiser deixar de ser meu amigo só por causa disso, tudo bem. Não vou fazer nada para te impedir. _

_-Nossa Senhara, eu até ia... Mas depois dessa, desculpa..._

_Harry apena esboçou um sorriso e rumou para o banheiro, tomou um breve banho, vestiu uma calça caqui, uma camisa escarlate, e tênis. Voltou correndo para a enfermaria, e como Hermione disse, ele ainda estava lá. E só acordou duas noites depois... _

Harry ainda estava perdido em lembranças quando Dumbledore sair e disse: todo seu. O menino sorriu, e entrou na enfermaria. Draco estava com uma face incrédula, a sobrancelha esquerda erguida e fitando as mãos.

-Alguma coisa que eu precise saber? -indagou Harry.

-Acho que não... –lentamente Draco levantou. –Vou ao banheiro, tomar um banho.

Como na enfermaria tinha um banheiro Harry não teve que esperar muito, ouviu o barulho de um chuveiro ser ligado, minutos depois desligado, e então:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Harry levantou do tri pé num pulo e seguiu para o banheiro, e encontrou Draco vestindo um pijama limpo, cabelos ainda úmidos, fitando sua imagem no espelho. A face angelical de Draco possuía um risco horrendo de aproximadamente 7 centímetros que atravessava verticalmente seu olho direto.

- O que foi Draco?

- Eu não to enxergando com esse olho!

-Hãn?

-Bem... –disse Draco. – Dumbledore disse que isso aconteceria...

-De novo, hãn?

-Bem, aconteceu comigo basicamente o mesmo que aconteceu com você, minha mãe morreu tentando me proteger, conjurando um feitiço de proteção, e eu fui atingido por um Avada Kedavra... – disse triste, e novamente olhou para o espelho- e eu ganhei também uma cicatriz...

-Então Voldemort foi derrotado, de novo?

-Não... Só suguei praticamente todo seu poder Mágico, ficará inativo por algum tempo.

-Acalme-se Draco, vai ficar tudo bem, nada disse importa agora.

x.x.x

Pensamos que tudo ficariam bem, mas não foi bem assim. Dois anos depois, Dumbledore foi assassinado por um comensal infiltrado, Severus Snape. Dumbledore confiava nele, porém sua confiança foi traída do momento em que Snape colaborou para o regresso de Voldemort. Foi tudo armado. Descobrimos que fora ele que trocou a Taça por uma chave de portal, colaborando com meu pai, Lucius Malfoy.

O Ministério ainda tentava encobrir a volta do Lorde das trevas, mas com a morte de Dumbledore, o Ministro foi deposto. Elegeram um líder da comunidade mágica para "vigiar" os atos dos remanentes do Ministério. Esse líder desapareceu "misteriosamente", então Rufus Scrimgeour assumiu o ministério. Não precisa dizer que não durou muito, mas por tempo suficiente para que o Ministério controlasse a rebelião dos bruxos da comunidade.

O cargo de Ministro da Magia se tornou um cargo amaldiçoado, até que um homem sobre o controle de Voldemort assumir o poder, servindo de fantoche. Esse infeliz, Pius Thickness, procurou, matou, e exilou muitos bruxos com descendências trouxas. A partir daquele ponto, minha confiança no Ministério findou-se; e Hogwarts se tornou um refugio para aqueles que eram perseguidos.

Dumbledore, antes de morrer, me incumbiu o cargo de poderio sobre o castelo, conseqüentemente sobre a Ordem da Fênix. Em minha primeira reunião tinha apenas 17 anos e me concederam o poder de comandar um Exercito. Nomeei-o em homenagem a Dumbledore: o Exercito da Fênix.

De inicio éramos poucos, porém civis bruxos foram se anexando a nós, e nós os treinávamos. Formamos um Exercito que faria frente a Voldemort. Mas aquelas eram apenas Lembranças. _Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna_.

**Bem, podem chorar (mas eu não volto pra vocês), por que acabou. **

_**Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna**_** vai se passar durante a guerra, obviamente. **

**Já adiantando alguma coisa, terão três personagens inventados: Vallquiria e Vincent Owen e Erik Buttslof. **

**Os irmãos Owen foram roubados da fic da minha One-san ( Can You See the Moon Tonight?), e o Erik da minha outra fic Wolf Love, que eu tô pra atualizar. **

**Vai ter algumas mortes sim, e de personagens queridos, ou quase. Se vocês quiserem que eu mate algum personagem específico, me diga por que minha bola de cristal tá consertando.**

**E o Sirius (Elvis) ainda não morreu!**

**O prólogo eu posto daqui a pouco.**

**Muito Obrigada por ler e Boa Noite( Por que eu acabei isso a noite). **


End file.
